Talk:Purple Tales Podcast (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:34DA:B572:2B79:687F-20190707175611
This article is about the year 1993. For other uses, see 1993 (disambiguation). Millennium: 2nd millennium Centuries: 19th century 20th century 21st century Decades: 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Years: 1990 1991 1992 1993 1993 by topic Subject Archaeology Architecture Art Aviation Awards Comics Film Home video Literature Poetry Meteorology Music Country Heavy metal Rail transport Radio Science Spaceflight Sports Television Video gaming By country Australia Bangladesh Brazil Canada People's Republic of China France Germany India Ireland Iran Israel Japan Kuwait Luxembourg Malaysia Mexico New Zealand Norway Pakistan Philippines Russia Singapore South Africa South Korea Sweden Thailand Turkey United Kingdom United States Zimbabwe Lists of leaders Sovereign states Sovereign state leaders Territorial governors Religious leaders Law Birth and death categories Births Deaths Establishments and disestablishments categories Establishments Disestablishments Works category Works Introductions vte 1993 in various calendars Gregorian calendar 1993 MCMXCIII Ab urbe condita 2746 Armenian calendar 1442 ԹՎ ՌՆԽԲ Assyrian calendar 6743 Bahá'í calendar 149–150 Balinese saka calendar 1914–1915 Bengali calendar 1400 Berber calendar 2943 British Regnal year 41 Eliz. 2 – 42 Eliz. 2 Buddhist calendar 2537 Burmese calendar 1355 Byzantine calendar 7501–7502 Chinese calendar 壬申年 (Water Monkey) 4689 or 4629 — to — 癸酉年 (Water Rooster) 4690 or 4630 Coptic calendar 1709–1710 Discordian calendar 3159 Ethiopian calendar 1985–1986 Hebrew calendar 5753–5754 Hindu calendars - Vikram Samvat 2049–2050 - Shaka Samvat 1914–1915 - Kali Yuga 5093–5094 Holocene calendar 11993 Igbo calendar 993–994 Iranian calendar 1371–1372 Islamic calendar 1413–1414 Japanese calendar Heisei 5 (平成５年) Javanese calendar 1925–1926 Juche calendar 82 Julian calendar Gregorian minus 13 days Korean calendar 4326 Minguo calendar ROC 82 民國82年 Nanakshahi calendar 525 Thai solar calendar 2536 Tibetan calendar 阳水猴年 (male Water-Monkey) 2119 or 1738 or 966 — to — 阴水鸡年 (female Water-Rooster) 2120 or 1739 or 967 2003 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en miércoles según el calendario gregoriano. Fue designado: * El Año Internacional del Agua Dulce, por el Consejo Económico y Social de las Naciones Unidas. * El año de la cabra, según el horóscopo chino. Foi designado como o Ano Internacional da Água Potável, pela ONU. Eventos * Fundação do Centro Social e Paroquial da Sé Catedral de Angra do Heroísmo.Boletim Paroquial de São Salvador, Novembro de 2010, pág. 3. Ano XI nº 2 * Restauro e ampliação do órgão de tubos da Sé Catedral de Angra do Heroísmo. Janeiro [[Ficheiro:Inauguration of Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva in 2003.jpeg|thumb|'1 de Janeiro' - Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva assume a presidência da República Federativa do Brasil.]] [[Ficheiro:Elizabeth I in coronation robes.jpg|thumb|'24 de Março' - 400 anos de morte da rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra.]] [[Ficheiro:John Paul II Medal of Freedom 2004.jpg|thumb|'27 de Abril' - Papa João Paulo II beatifica Tiago Alberione.]] [[Ficheiro:Gilberto Gil 1719MC198.jpg|thumb|'3 de Setembro' - Gilberto Gil recebe o Grammy Latino prêmio de Personalidade do Ano, Miami.]] [[Ficheiro:Mars Hubble.jpg|thumb|'27 de Agosto' - Pela primeira vez em 60.000 anos o planeta Marte passa pela menor distância à Terra, 55.758.006 km.]] * 1 de Janeiro - Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva assume a presidência da República Federativa do Brasil. * 2 de Janeiro - Chávez visita Lula em Brasília e propõe a integração energética entre países latino-americanos * 11 de Janeiro - Entra em vigor o novo Código Civil brasileiro aprovado pelo Congresso em setembro de 2001. *24 de Janeiro - O rapper "Sabotage" é assassinado. * 30 de Janeiro - França apreende Boeing da Varig por falta de pagamento do contrato de leasing pela Varig. Fevereiro * 1 de Fevereiro - Ônibus espacial explode no Texas. A nave Columbia explodiu matando seus sete tripulantes. No momento do acidente, a espaçonave viajava a 20.000 km/h, dezoito vezes a velocidade do som. * 17 de Fevereiro - Estreia Mulheres Apaixonadas, novela escrita por Manoel Carlos e exibida pela Rede Globo, que chega a bater Recorde de Audiência na TV Brasileira. * 25 de Fevereiro - A União Europeia chega a acordo sobre "o primeiro instrumento de imigração legal", projeto de directiva comunitária sobre o direito de reunificação familiar de imigrantes. ** Roh Moo-hyun assume a presidência da Coreia do Sul. * 28 de Fevereiro - Inaugurado o COMPOMUS (Laboratório de Composição Musical) da Universidade Federal da Paraíba (UFPB). Março * 3 de Março - Fundação da Associação Atlética Coruripe, clube de futebol do Alagoas. * 4 de Março - Carnaval - A Gaviões da Fiel vence o carnaval paulistano e conquista seu 4º título da história da escola, com um enredo que falava sobre as cinco regiões brasileiras. * 5 de Março - Carnaval - A Beija-Flor de Nilópolis vence o carnaval carioca; é o sétimo título da escola * 6 de Março - A Assembleia Nacional de Cuba reelege o líder Fidel Castro para mais um mandato de cinco anos à frente da presidência. * 19 de Março - Coligação liderada pelos Estados Unidos inicia guerra no Iraque contra Saddam Hussein. * 24 de Março - 400 anos de morte da rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra. * 31 de Março - O presidente da República, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, anunciou o aumento do salário mínimo de 200 para 240 reais. Abril * 14 de Abril – O Projeto Genoma Humano é finalizado, com 99% do DNA sequenciado a uma precisão de 99,99%. * 21 de Abril - Morte da cantora Nina Simone * 27 de Abril - Beatificação de Tiago Alberione pelo Papa João Paulo II. Maio * 1 de Maio – O presidente dos Estados Unidos, George W. Bush, em um discurso, anuncia o fim da maior operação militar de 2003: a Invasão do Iraque. * 2 de Maio – A Marinha Portuguesa arriou pela última vez a bandeira portuguesa no Forte de São Sebastião, Angra do Heroísmo, dando lugar a uma intervenção de manutenção e recuperação. O imóvel foi assim requalificado como uma das Pousadas de Portugal, inaugurada no ano de 2006, com o estatuto e classificação de "Pousada Histórica Design", pondo fim a 469 anos da sua presença no local. * 16 de Maio - Eclipse lunar total visto principalmente nas Américas. * 25 de Maio - Néstor Kirchner assume a Presidência da República Argentina. Junho * 3 de Junho - A dominicana Amelia Vega é eleita Miss Universo. * 24 de Junho – Por força de lei desta mesma data a localidade do Topo, ilha de São Jorge, recupera o estatuto de Vila, mantendo-se no entanto inserida no concelho da Calheta. Julho * 1 de Julho - Em Portugal, elevação de Raiva, Santa Maria de Sardoura, Silvalde, Bustos, Mamarrosa, Palhaça, Pico de Regalados e Troviscal à categoria de vila. * 20 a 26 de Julho - 13ª Gymnaestrada Mundial em Lisboa, Portugal. Agosto * 6 de agosto - Morre o fundador da Rede Globo Roberto Marinho, aos 98 anos. * 22 de Agosto - Explosão do foguete VLS-1 no Centro de Lançamento de Alcântara mata 21 cientistas brasileiros. * 26 de Agosto - As vilas portuguesas da Gandra (Paredes), Mealhada, Oliveira do Bairro, Rebordosa, São Salvador de Lordelo, Serpa e Vila Nova de Santo André são elevadas a cidade. * 27 de Agosto - Pela primeira vez em 60000 anos o planeta Marte passa pela menor distância à Terra, 55758006 km. * O programa de TV de variedades brasileiro Fantástico completa 30 anos e exibe o especial Fantástico 30 Setembro * 3 de Setembro - Gilberto Gil recebe o Grammy Latino prêmio de Personalidade do Ano, Miami. * 10 de Setembro - Um helicóptero da Marinha do Brasil perde o controle devido à ação dos ventos e má conservação do veículo; e cai no mar, matando o piloto. * 27 de Setembro - A Rede Record completa 50 anos se consolidando como a emissora mais antiga em atividade no Brasil * 28 de Setembro - É exibida a primeira transmissão do programa Pânico na TV Outubro * 8 de Outubro - Anunciado o noivado de Frederico, Príncipe Herdeiro da Dinamarca e a plebeia australiana Mary Elizabeth Donaldson. * 15 de Outubro - A China se tornar a terceira nação do mundo a enviar o homem ao espaço na nave Shenzhou 5 * 19 de Outubro - Início do horário de verão no Brasil: 2003/2004 * 21 de Outubro - Consistório Público Ordinário para a criação de novos cardeais, em Roma. * 24 de Outubro - Apple lança o Mac OS X v10.3 Panther. *25 de Outubro - É inaugurado o Estádio do Sport Lisboa e Benfica. Novembro * 1º e 5 de Novembro - O casal Felipe Caffé e Liana Freidenbach são cruelmente assassinados e Liana é estuprada e morta por Roberto Aparecido Alves Cardoso, vulgo Champinha, esse caso causou muita indignação e polêmica pela sociedade, esse caso é conhecido como Caso Liana Friedenbach e Felipe Caffé. * 08 de Novembro - nasceu Lady Luísa Windsor filha dos condes de Wessex, Eduardo e Sophie e também neta da rainha Isabel II * 17 de Novembro - Arnold Schwarzenegger substitui Gray Davis como Governador da Califórnia após um recall que havia acontecido em 7 de outubro do mesmo ano. * 20 de Novembro - Michael Jackson é detido na Califórnia sob a acusação de conduta irregular com menores. Thomas Sneddon Jr., promotor do condado de Santa Bárbara chama o acusado de "Wacko Jacko" (termo pejorativo usado por tabloides contra Michael Jackson) em rede nacional, concluindo que existe, portanto, rixa pessoal entre Jackson e Sneddon. Mais tarde (em 2005), Jackson foi absolvido de todas as acusações por inconsistência dos fatos. * 26 de Novembro - O Último voo oficial do Concorde foi dado a cabo por um British Airways Concorde, para a sua casa natal (Filton/Inglaterra), em que foram realizadas homenagens ao Concorde, como o movimento do "Bico" (Levantamento e Rebaixamento), logo depois seus motores foram desligados fechando um dos mais gloriosos capítulos da aviação. Dezembro * 6 de Dezembro - A irlandesa Rosanna Davison é eleita Miss Mundo. * 17 de Dezembro - Lançado o último filme da trilogia The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. * 13 de Dezembro - O presidente do Iraque Saddam Hussein foi capturado por tropas americanas. * 23 de Dezembro - Recolhimento da moeda de 1 real de aço inox no Banco Central do Brasil. * 26 de dezembro - Sismo de Bam de 2003 destrói a cidade de Bam, no Irão, causando cerca de mortes. * Homo floresiensis, espécie humana descoberta através de escavações arqueológicas. Outros eventos Falecimentos [[Ficheiro:John Ritter at the 1988 Emmy Awards.jpg|thumb|'11 de setembro' - John Ritter, ator norte-americano (n. 1948).]] [[Ficheiro:Sérgio Vieira de Mello.jpg|thumb|'19 de agosto' - Sérgio Vieira de Mello, diplomata brasileiro (n. 1948).]] [[Ficheiro:Elia Kazan NYWTS.jpg|thumb|'28 de setembro' - Elia Kazan, cineasta turco (n. 1909).]] [[Ficheiro:Ebadi.jpg|thumb|'Nobel da Paz' - Shirin Ebadi.]] * 11 de janeiro - Jorge Laffond, ator brasileiro, famoso por interpretar a personagem Vera Verão na série de televisão A Praça é Nossa (n. 1953). * 12 de janeiro - Maurice Gibb, Cantor, compositor e musico da banda britânica Bee Gees. (n. 1949). * 12 de janeiro - Leopoldo Galtieri, militar e ex-presidente argentino (n. 1926). * 24 de janeiro - Gianni Agnelli, empresário italiano (n. 1921) * 24 de janeiro - Sabotage, rapper e ator. (n. 1973) * 28 de janeiro - Cícero Dias, pintor brasileiro (n. 1907). * 31 de janeiro - Arthur Costa Filho, ator brasileiro (n.1927) * 3 de Fevereiro - João César Monteiro, cineasta português (n. 1939). * 14 de Fevereiro - A ovelha Dolly, primeiro clone de um mamífero adulto, sacrificada aos seis anos (n. 1996). * 23 de Fevereiro - Christopher Hill, historiador inglês (n. 1912). * 4 de março - Carlos Kurt, ator e humorista brasileiro. Ficou conhecido por sua participação nos programas e filmes dos Trapalhões (n. 1933). * 9 de março - Bernard Dowiwogo, ex-presidente de Nauru (n. 1946) * 14 de março - João Batista de Castro Dias, deputado estadual do Piauí (n. 1940) * 7 de abril - Albery Seixas da Cunha, artista plástico brasileiro. * 25 de abril - Hernani Guimarães Andrade, cientista espírita brasileiro (n. 1913). * 3 de maio - Wilson Viana, ator brasileiro, apresentador do programa Capitão Aza na TV Tupi. * 8 de maio - Elvira Pagã (Elvira Olivieri Cozzolino), cantora, atriz (cinema) e compositora brasileira (n. 1920). * 12 de maio - Paulo Flores, dublador brasileiro (n. 1944). * 14 de maio - Dante Quinterno, desenhista argentino, criador do Patoruzú (n. 1909). * 26 de maio - Carlos Eduardo Dolabella, ator brasileiro, pai do também brasileiro Dado Dolabella e marido da também atriz Pepita Rodrigues (n. 1937). * 12 de junho - Gregory Peck, ator norte-americano (n. 1916). * 15 de junho - Hume Cronyn, ator canadense (n. 1911) * 27 de junho - Walter Hugo Khouri, cineasta brasileiro (n. 1929). * 29 de junho - Katharine Hepburn,atriz norte-americana votada com primeira pela lista do A.F.I.(n. 1906) * 2 de julho - Amadeu Meireles, radialista português e autor de programas de rádio (n. 1928) * 8 de Julho - Tarcísio de Miranda Burity intelectual, político ex-governador do Estado da Paraíba, escritor e professor universitário brasileiro * 22 de julho - Uday Hussein e Qusay Hussein, filhos do presidente iraquiano deposto Saddam Hussein. * 24 de julho - Rogério Cardoso, ator e comediante brasileiro (n. 1937). * 27 de julho - Bob Hope, ator e comediante norte-americano (n. 1903). * 29 de julho - Afonso Brazza, ator e cineasta brasileiro (n. 1955) * 6 de agosto - Roberto Marinho, jornalista, empresário de mídia, dono das Organizações Globo: Rede Globo de Televisão, O Globo, Sistema Globo de Rádio etc (n. 1904). * 9 de Agosto - Mílton George Henschel, quinto presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (n. 1920) * 16 de Agosto - Idi Amin, ex-ditador de Uganda (n. 1928). * 19 de agosto - Sérgio Vieira de Mello, diplomata brasileiro (n. 1948). * 30 de agosto - Charles Bronson, ator estadunidense (n. 1921). * 8 de setembro - Leni Riefenstahl, cineasta alemã (n. 1902). * 11 de setembro - John Ritter, ator norte-americano (n. 1948). * 12 de setembro - Johnny Cash, cantor e compositor norte-americano (n. 1932). *28 de setembro - Elia Kazan, cineasta turco (n. 1909). * 4 de outubro - José Carlos Martinez, foi um administrador de empresas e político brasileiro, dono da rede de TV CNT. (n. 1948) *19 de outubro - Road Warrior Hawk ,lutador profissional de Wrestling americano (n. 1957) * 12 de Novembro - Jonathan Brandis, ator norte-americano (n. 1976). * 28 de Novembro - Amaury Alvarez, ator brasileiro (n.1951) * 30 de novembro - Earl Bellamy, cineasta norte-americano (n. 1917) * 4 de dezembro - Maria de Arruda Müller, educadora e poetisa brasileira (n. 1898). * 12 de Dezembro - Heydar Aliyev, presidente do Azerbaijão (n. 1923). * 30 de dezembro * Sônia Ferreira - dubladora brasileira (n. 1938). * Luiz Sergio Coelho de Sampaio - filósofo, acadêmico e escritor brasileiro (n. 1933). Prémio Nobel * Física - Alexei Alexeevich Abrikosov, Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg, Anthony James Leggett. * Química - Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon. * Medicina - Paul Lauterbur, Sir Peter Mansfield. * Economia - Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger * Literatura - John Maxwell Coetzee. * Paz - Shirin Ebadi. Epacta e idade da Lua Ligações externas * Efemérides *18 de marzo: día del Niño Indígena Venezolano. * 23 de marzo: centenario del Racing Club, club deportivo argentino.[http://www.rsssf.com/tablesr/racingclub.html Fundación] en RSSSF. Consultado el 8 de marzo de 2013. * 26 de abril: centenario del Club Atlético de Madrid, club de fútbol español. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva se convierte en el 36.º presidente de ese país para el periodo 2003 - 2006. * 1 de enero: en Suiza resulta elegido presidente Pascal Couchepin. * 2 de enero: en Francia, la policía aborta un plan de fuga de presos de ETA en la prisión parisina de La Santé. * 10 de enero: en Angola es asesinado Jonas Savimbi, líder de la guerrilla de derechas UNITA. * 11 de enero: el gobernador de Illinois (Estados Unidos) conmuta las penas de muerte de 161 condenados. * 12 de enero: el británico Seb Clover (15) se convierte en el navegante más joven que logra cruzar en solitario el Atlántico. * 12 de enero: a la cantante estadounidense Anastacia (1968-) se le detecta un cáncer de mama * 23 de enero: en Colima (México) se produce un temblor de 7.6 grados en la escala de Richter. * 27 de enero: en México, CNI Canal 40 recupera sus antenas en el Cerro del Chiquihuite tomadas un mes antes por TV Azteca Febrero * 1 de febrero: el [[transbordador espacial Columbia|transbordador Columbia]] se desintegra en el reingreso a la atmósfera terrestre; mueren sus siete tripulantes. * 1 de febrero: entra en vigor el Tratado de Niza. * 1 de febrero: en Zimbabue mueren 40 personas en un choque de trenes. * 2 de febrero: en Lagos, capital económica de Nigeria, mueren 40 personas en la explosión de un edificio. * 2 de febrero: el Partido Socialdemócrata Alemán (SPD) de Gerhard Schröder sufre un severo «varapalo» electoral en las regionales de Hesse y Baja Sajonia. * 3 de febrero: en Nigeria, el Gobierno impone el toque de queda en el sur del país para frenar una ola de violencia étnica. * 3 de febrero: en las costas españolas de Tarifa (Cádiz), 163 inmigrantes son detenidos tras atravesar en patera las aguas del estrecho de Gibraltar. * 3 de febrero: en España, el fuel vertido por el petrolero Prestige continúa llegando a las costas gallegas y cantábricas. * 4 de febrero: en Serbia y Montenegro entra en vigor la Carta constitucional. * 5 de febrero: el Tribunal Internacional de Justicia de La Haya ordena a Estados Unidos suspender temporalmente la ejecución de tres presos mexicanos. * 6 de febrero: en Madrid, los cirujanos de un hospital logran trasplantar a una adolescente un aparato digestivo completo (estómago, duodeno, intestino delgado, páncreas e hígado) además de un riñón. * 7 de febrero: el Gobierno español aprueba el proyecto de ley que modifica el Código Penal para introducir el incremento y el cumplimiento íntegro de las penas para los condenados por terrorismo y crímenes graves. * 7 de febrero: en España, la crecida del río Ebro, el más caudaloso de ese país, inunda varios municipios y obliga a desalojar a casi un millar de personas. * 7 de febrero: Belice, Guatemala y Honduras firman un acuerdo en el seno de la OEA para proporcionar a Guatemala un acceso al Mar Caribe. * 7 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), ataque terrorista contra el Club El Nogal: un coche-bomba explota en el edificio del club El Nogal; mueren 36 personas y se produce más de 200 heridos, entre ellos varios niños. * 9 de febrero: en Montenegro las elecciones presidenciales quedan anuladas por el alto índice de abstención. * 9 de febrero: el atleta español Alberto García bate en Gante (Bélgica) el récord de Europa de los 5.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (13 min 11,39 s). * 9 de febrero: la Marina de Estados Unidos anuncia su retirada de la isla de Vieques. * 10 de febrero: Francia, Alemania y Bélgica bloquean la petición de Estados Unidos a la OTAN de planificar la eventual defensa militar de Turquía, país fronterizo con Irak. * 11 de febrero: todos los grupos de oposición del Parlamento español apoyan una moción contra la posición militarista de Bush y Aznar en la crisis de Irak. * 11 de febrero: en la ciudad santa de La Meca mueren catorce peregrinos en una avalancha. * 13 de febrero: un equipo médico madrileño logra reemplazar la aorta torácica por una prótesis en un paciente de 64 años. * 14 de febrero: fallece la Oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado. * 15 de febrero: en todo el mundo millones de personas se manifiestan contra la posibilidad de otra guerra estadounidense (esta vez contra Irak). * 15 de febrero: en Gaza (Territorios Palestinos), miembros de Hamás matan a cuatro soldados israelíes. * 15 de febrero: la Santa Sede desclasifica parte de los archivos documentales que recogen sus relaciones con la Alemania del III Reich. * 16 de febrero: en Gaza (Palestina) mueren cinco miembros de Hamás en la explosión de una vivienda. La OTAN activa los planes de ayuda militar preventiva a Turquía. * 16 de febrero: en Saint Moritz (Suiza) el equipo austriaco, con nueve medallas, se confirma como primera potencia del esquí alpino en los mundiales disputados. * 17 de febrero: la Unión Europea pide la máxima colaboración a Irak para lograr una salida pacífica a la crisis. * 18 de febrero: en Daegu (Corea del Sur) cerca de 200 personas mueren en el incendio del metro. * 18 de febrero: en Murueta (Vizcaya), la Ertzaintza desactiva una bomba con siete kilos de dinamita. * 18 de febrero: en Perú, Vladimiro Montesinos, exjefe del Servicio de Inteligencia peruano, se sienta en el banquillo para responder por un delito de tráfico de influencias. * 18 de febrero: en Bolivia, el Consejo de Ministros presenta su renuncia colectiva al presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. * 19 de febrero: la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) confirma la muerte de 64 personas en Congo por un brote del virus de Ébola. * 19 de febrero: el Tribunal Superior de Hamburgo condena a 15 años de prisión al marroquí Mounir el Motassadek, primer sentenciado por los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Estados Unidos. * 20 de febrero: en Venezuela, un juez ordena la detención de Carlos Fernández Pérez, presidente de Fedecámaras (la mayor organización empresarial de Venezuela), por su actuación como instigador de la huelga general contra el Gobierno de Hugo Chávez. * 20 de febrero: en España, una avería deja sin teléfono móvil a 8,7 millones de ciudadanos abonados a la compañía Vodafone. * 20 de febrero: en España, el juez de la Audiencia Nacional Juan del Olmo ordena el cierre del periódico Egunkaria por su presunta relación con la banda terrorista ETA. Diez personas son detenidas. Nueve salieron más tarde en libertad bajo fianza. * 21 de febrero: en Estados Unidos unas 100 personas mueren debido a un incendio durante el concierto de la banda de rock Great White. * 21 de febrero: el primer ministro croata Ivica Racan presenta la solicitud oficial para que su país se convierta en miembro de la UE en 2007. * 21 de febrero: el Gobierno palestino aprueba una tregua anual en la Intifada. * 22 de febrero: la Academia Francesa de Cine concede siete premios César a El pianista (de Roman Polanski) y Pedro Almodóvar recoge el galardón a la mejor película europea por Hable con ella. * 22 de febrero: en Sevilla (Bélgica) el atleta español Alberto García Fernández bate el récord de Europa de los 3.000 metros lisos en pista cubierta (7 min, 32,98 s). * 23 de febrero: la Academia Británica de Cine concede dos premios Bafta (mejor guion y mejor película extranjera) a Pedro Almodóvar por Hable con ella. * 24 de febrero: el ultranacionalista serbio Vojislav Šešelj se entrega al Tribunal Internacional de La Haya para responder por crímenes de guerra y contra la humanidad. * 24 de febrero: el escritor y periodista mexicano Xavier Velasco logra el premio Alfaguara de novela con la obra Diablo guardián. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Irak cumple las exigencias de la ONU y comienza a destruir sus misiles Al Samud 2. * 1 de marzo: la policía de Pakistán y el FBI capturan en Rawalpindi a Jalid Sheikh Mohamed, hombre de confianza de Osama Bin Laden considerado uno de los 'cerebros' de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. * 11 de marzo: en La Haya (Países Bajos) se constituye el Tribunal Penal Internacional. * 16 de marzo: en la Franja de Gaza, un soldado israelí aplasta con un buldózer a la activista estadounidense Rachel Corrie (23), que impedía la demolición de hogares palestinos. * 19 de marzo: George Maxwell Richards toma posesión como presidente de Trinidad y Tobago. * 20 de marzo: da inicio la Guerra de Irak o Segunda Guerra del Golfo. Tropas de Estados Unidos y otros tres países invaden Irak. * 21 de marzo: Marcos Lagos electromecánico. * 22 de marzo: en Madrid se enfrentan policías y una minoría de alborotadores al final de una nueva marcha contra la guerra en Iraq. Abril * 1 de abril: las empresas japonesas de videojuegos Square y Enix se fusionan y crean su entidad corporativa Square Enix. * 2 de abril: un grupo de cubanos secuestra un transbordador en La Habana para huir de la isla. * 2 de abril: el ejército israelí reocupa el campo de refugiados de Tulkarem y detiene a un millar de palestinos. * 10 de abril: 22 alumnos y su profesora mueren en el incendio de una escuela en Siberia. * 7 de abril: el diario The Boston Globe recibe el Premio Pulitzer por su cobertura de los escándalos sexuales de la Iglesia católica en los Estados Unidos. * 7 de abril: un atentado de la guerrilla chechena se cobra cinco víctimas en Grozni. * 9 de abril: en Irak las fuerzas de los Estados Unidos conquistan Bagdad. * 17 de abril: decimocuarta Encíclica de Juan Pablo II, Ecclesia de Eucharistia. * 20 de abril: quiebra la aerolínea argentina LAPA. * 27 de abril: el justicialista Carlos Saúl Menem gana las elecciones presidenciales en la República Argentina. Sin embargo, debido a que no alcanza el 45% de los votos que exige la ley Argentina para asumir un cargo electivo, se inicia un balotaje con el también justicialista Néstor Kirchner. * 27 de abril: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos es electo presidente. * 28 de abril: lanzamiento del observatorio espacial Galaxy Evolution Explorer. * 29 de abril: en la ciudad de Santa Fe (Argentina), el río Salado produce una gravísima inundación (23 muertos). Mayo * 3 de mayo: Juan Pablo II visita por quinta vez España. Al día siguiente canoniza en Madrid a santa Ángela de la Cruz, santa Maravillas de Jesús, santa Genoveva Torres, san Pedro Poveda y san José María Rubio. * 5 de mayo: en Colombia son asesinados Guillermo Gaviria Correa, gobernador de Antioquia, Gilberto Echeverri Mejía, ex ministro de defensa y asesor de paz del departamento de Antioquia y ocho militares que permanecían en poder de las FARC, durante una incursión del ejército que pretendía el rescate de los rehenes. * 9 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial Hayabusa. * 13 de mayo: Carlos Saúl Menem (vencedor en primera vuelta de ballotage) abandona la carrera por la presidencia de Argentina, razón por la cual accede a la primera magistratura Néstor Kirchner. * 13 de Mayo: en República Dominicana, el gobernador del Banco Central de la República Dominicana José Lois Malkum, emitió un discurso en el Palacio Nacional sobre el fraude fiscal del Banco Intercontinental como causa de la Crisis financiera dominicana del 2003. * 17 de mayo: en Kirkuk, Irak mueren 13 personas en un enfrentamiento étnico entre kurdos y árabes. * 17 de mayo: en un accidente de autobús en Francia mueren 29 turistas alemanes que se dirigían a España. * 17 de mayo: el atleta español Alberto García, campeón de Europa de los 5.000 metros, desvela su positivo por EPO (eritropoietina) tras un control efectuado el 29 de marzo después del Mundial de cross corto. * 20 de mayo: en Rosario, Argentina se inaugura el Puente Rosario-Victoria. * 24 de mayo: en Riga, Letonia se celebra la IIL Edición del Festival de Eurovisión resultando ganadora Turquía con la cantante Sertab Erener y la canción Everyway that I can. * 25 de mayo: en Buenos Aires, Argentina Néstor Kirchner asume como presidente. * 25 de mayo: se celebran elecciones municipales en España. * 26 de mayo: mueren 62 militares españoles al estrellarse en suelo turco el avión en el que volvían tras cumplir una misión en Afganistán * 30 de mayo: se produce un atentado de ETA en Sangüesa, Navarra. Junio * 2 de junio: la dominicana Amelia Vega es coronada Miss Universo en la ciudad de Panamá, Panamá. * 3 de junio: en la localidad manchega de Chinchilla ocurre un grave accidente de tren por culpa de un error humano, fallecen 19 personas. * 14 de junio: en México, el club Monterrey se convierte en campeón después de 17 años de sequía. * 18 de junio: comienza por primera vez en Francia la 6.ª edición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 2003. * 28 de junio: en Barcelona aterriza el Harley Davidson Open Road Tour, celebrando los 100 años de la marca. Más de 15 000 motocicletas se dan cita en Montjuïc haciendo posible una de las mayores fiestas moteras de la historia en España. * 29 de junio: en París (Francia), Finaliza el torneo de Copa FIFA Confederaciones donde los Franceses se coronan por segunda vez campeones al derrotar a la sorpresiva por 1-0. Julio * 2 de julio: en Praga, el Comité Olímpico Internacional elige a Vancouver sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2010. * 2 de julio: en Veracruz, el futbolista mexicano Isaac Terrazas atropella y mata a un niño; será encarcelado por unos días. * 3 de julio: Úbeda y Baeza son nombradas patrimonio de la humanidad por la Unesco. * 6 de julio: en México se celebran las elecciones generales. * 8 de julio: en Dhahran, Arabia Saudita se registra la mayor sensación térmica en la historia, al registrar 42°C combinados con la Humedad relativa de 68 % y el Punto del rocío del 35°C, por lo que se registro 79.9°C de sensación térmica * 14 de julio: muere el cantante cubano Compay Segundo. * 16 de julio: fallece la cantante cubana Celia Cruz. * 24 de julio: en Guatemala, se realiza el Jueves negro durante el gobierno de Alfonso Portillo (2000-2004). * 27 de julio: Henry Pease se convierte en Presidente del Congreso de la República del Perú para el período 2003-2004. * 27 de julio: México se proclama campeón de la Copa Oro 2003 ante Brasil y consigue su boleto a la Copa Confederaciones 2005. * 30 de julio: de la planta Volkswagen de Puebla, México, sale el último Volkswagen Escarabajo, el famoso Automóvil del Siglo, con más de 50 años de producción. Es transportado inmediatamente al Museo Autostadt de Wolfsburg, Alemania. Agosto * 1 de agosto: se inauguran los Panamericanos de Santo Domingo 2003. * 10 de agosto: se registra la mayor temperatura de la historia del Reino Unido: 38,5 °C (101.3 °F) se registran en Brogdale cerca de Faversham en Kent. * 11 de agosto: una ola de calor en París causa temperaturas de hasta 44 °C (112 °F). * 12 de agosto: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), el Congreso vota ―por iniciativa del presidente Néstor Kirchner― la nulidad de las leyes de Obediencia Debida y Punto Final (establecidas en 1986 y 1987 por el presidente radical Raúl Alfonsín).«Diputados aprobó la nulidad de la obediencia debida y punto final», artículo del 13 de agosto de 2003 publicado en el diario Clarín (Buenos Aires). A favor de la derogación de las leyes de amnistía votaron solo los diputados peronistas (que conformaban la mayoría parlamentaria): en contra votaron todos los partidos de derecha (radicales ―ya que la ley había sido impulsada por el presidente radical Raúl Alfonsín―, menemistas, cavallistas, ucedeístas, Ricardo López Murphy y el genocida Ricardo Bussi) y Luis Zamora (troskismo). * 14 de agosto: se establece la Misión de Asistencia de las Naciones Unidas para Irak.Resolución 1500 (2003) . Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, 14 de agosto de 2003. URL accedida el 22 de enero de 2016. * 15 de agosto: en el noreste de Estados Unidos y los Grandes Lagos de Canadá sufren un apagón, la ciudad más afectada es Nueva York y provoca la más grave perdida de electricidad en la Gran Manzana desde los ocurridos en 1965 y 1977, Muchas personas quedan varadas en el metro y las calles y puentes de la zona metropolitana neoyorquina. * 15 de agosto: en Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos jura como 46.º presidente y el quinto desde la caída de Stroessner. * 15 de agosto: un terremoto de 5'8 grados en la escala de Ritcher se hace sentir en Petrel (Alicante, España). * 19 de agosto: en Honduras, el expresidente Carlos Roberto Reina (1994-1998) se suicida de un disparo en la cabeza. * 22 de agosto: en el Centro de lanzamiento de Alcántara (en el norte de Brasil) explota un cohete VLS-3, matando instantánteamente a 21 científicos e ingenieros brasileños. * 24 de agosto: en el circuito de Hungaroring (Hungría), Fernando Alonso se convierte en el primer español en ganar un gran premio de Fórmula 1. * 25 de agosto: se realizó el escándalo de la actriz y cantante Lucero por parte de un agente de seguridad ('guarura' en el diccionario del español mexicano) y su pistola amenazando a los periodistas presentes. * 28 de agosto: un apagón eléctrico corta el suministro a alrededor de medio millón de personas que viven en el sudeste de Inglaterra, y hace que el 60% del Metro de Londres se detenga. * 31 de agosto: los Países Bajos se convierten en el primer país del mundo que distribuye hachís en farmacias con fines terapéuticos. * 31 de agosto: cientos de miles de chiíes asisten en Bagdad al funeral de su líder religioso, Mohamed Baquer al Hakim. Septiembre * 9 de septiembre: dos atentados de Hamas causan 15 muertos en Jerusalén y Tel-Aviv. |sitioweb=El Periodico de Aragón}} * 10 de septiembre: en los almacenes NK de Estocolmo (Suecia), la ministra Anna Lindh es apuñalada, falleciendo en la madrugada siguiente. * 14 de septiembre: Suecia se convierte en el segundo país que rechaza en referéndum la adopción del euro (Dinamarca lo hizo en 2000). * 20 de septiembre: Letonia aprueba en referéndum su adhesión a la Unión Europea. * 23 de septiembre: se inaugura el Auditorio de Tenerife, uno de los edificios más importantes de la arquitectura española. * 26 de septiembre: a las 6:24:57 (UTC+9) en Hokkaido, Japón un terremoto de 7,8 en la escala de Richter deja al menos 7 muertos y cerca de 800 heridos. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Arnold Schwarzenegger resulta elegido gobernador del estado de California. * 11 de octubre: Madrid, Zaragoza y Lérida quedan unidas por el AVE (Alta Velocidad Española). * 17 de octubre: en La Paz (Bolivia), a causa del conflicto por la exportación de gas natural, el presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada renuncia a su cargo y abandona el país y lo sucede sel cargo el vicepresidente Carlos Mesa. * 19 de octubre: en el Vaticano, el papa Juan Pablo II beatifica a la monja albanesa Teresa de Calcuta. * 24 de octubre: último vuelo de la aeronave Concorde desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow a Bristol * 24 de octubre: en Lisboa (Portugal) se inaugura el Estádio da Luz. * 28 de octubre: en California suceden los más grandes incendios forestales en la historia de ese Estado; 1500 hogares quedaron destruidos, 16 personas muertas y 2.400 km2 arden. Se ordenan evacuaciones de partes de las ciudades en los condados de Los Ángeles y San Diego.Noticia en CNN El incendio se extiende hacia la frontera en el estado mexicano de Baja California, donde se registran dos muertes. * 29 de octubre: en una mina de carbón en Rostov, rescatan con vida a 11 de los 13 mineros rusos que habían quedado sepultados seis días atrás por un accidente. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos, la empresa Activision lanza a la venta el videojuego Call of Duty. * 30 de octubre: en Bagdad (Irak), la ONU retira a todo su personal extranjero de esa ciudad. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: primer centenario de Panamá tras su separación de Colombia. * 3 de noviembre: centenario de la fundación del Club Atlético Newell's Old Boys (Argentina) * 9 de noviembre: en Guatemala, Óscar Beger Perdomo, gana la primera vuelta venciendo al ex-dictador Efraín Ríos Montt. * 14 de noviembre: se descubre Sedna, un objeto transneptuniano. * 15 de noviembre: en Cruz del Eje (Argentina) se inaugura la Casa Museo Illia en recuerdo del expresidente Arturo Umberto Illia, en su antigua vivienda particular. * 16 de noviembre: en Oporto (Portugal) se inaugura el Estádio do Dragão. * 17 de noviembre: en California, Britney Spears recibe su estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, convirtiéndose en la cantante más joven en recibir dicho reconocimiento. * 23 de noviembre: en Georgia después de las protestas que provocó la revolución de las Rosas el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze renuncia al poder y deja en su lugar un gobierno de transición hasta la llegada de Mijeíl Saakashvili en enero de 2004 * 26 de noviembre: el Concorde es completamente retirado de los aeropuertos, terminando la era de los vuelos comerciales y civiles supersónicos. * 27 de noviembre: Comienza la 14.ª Edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol Sub-20 de 2003 en Emiratos Árabes Unidos. * 28 y 29 de noviembre: en Uruguay se realiza la primera maratón televisiva Teletón, que recauda 14,72 millones de pesos uruguayos. Diciembre * 5 de diciembre: en Saltillo (México) se inaugura el Centro de Rehabilitación Infantil Teletón. * 12 de diciembre: en bahía de Taknes (Noruega) muere la orca Keiko, famosa por ser estelar en la trilogía Liberen a Willy y mascota del parque de diversiones Reino Aventura (actualmente Six Flags México) entre 1985 y 1996. * 12 y 13 de diciembre: en México se presenta el Teletón, con el eslogan «Lo hacemos todos», que recaudará 247 millones de pesos en servicio. * 13 de diciembre: en Tikrit (Irak) es detenido el dictador Sadam Husein. * 13 de diciembre: muere Heydar Aliyev, presidente de Azerbaiyán. * 19 de diciembre: en Abu Dabi (Emiratos Árabes Unidos), finaliza el Mundial sub-20 y Brasil se corona campeón del mundo por cuarta vez en esta categoría al vencer por la mínima diferencia 0-1 a España. * 20 de diciembre: en México, el club Pachuca se convierte en campeón. * 26 de diciembre: se produce en el sureste de Irán un terremoto de 6,6 grados de intensidad en la escala de Richter; mueren unas 46 000 personas, y se arruina la ciudadela de Bam. * 26 de diciembre: en Córdoba (Argentina) se produce un fuerte tornado de intensidad F3 con vientos de hasta 300 km/h provocando, al menos, 3 muertos, 2 desaparecidos, 45 heridos, cientos de evacuados y numerosos daños materiales.«Violento tornado en Córdoba», Página/12, 27 de diciembre de 2003. * 28 de diciembre: en Guatemala, el empresario Óscar Berger Perdomo es electo presidente. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Cole Sand, actor estadounidense. * 1 de enero: Daria Trubnikova, gimnasta rítmica rusa. * 3 de enero: Greta Thunberg, estudiante y activista sueca. * 3 de enero: Erick Brian Colon, cantante, miembro de la boyband CNCO. * 4 de enero: Jaeden Lieberher, actor estadounidense. * 6 de enero: MattyBRaps, rapero estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Kim Ye-lim, patinadora artística sobre hielo surcoreana. * 24 de enero: Anna Tarusina, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. Febrero * 4 de febrero: Kyla Kenedy, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Federica Falzon, cantante maltesa. * 26 de febrero: Lim Eun-soo, patinadora artística sobre hielo surcoreana. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Eloise Taylor, tercera hija de Timothy Taylor y su esposa Helen Taylor. * 4 de marzo: Park Sa-rang, actriz surcoreana. * 10 de marzo: Tomas Eyzaguirre, corredor de rodeo chileno. * 12 de marzo: Malina Weissman, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 21 de marzo: Marcos Lagos, electromecánico y moto 3. * 24 de marzo: Azul Álvarez, futbolista mexicana. * 26 de marzo: Bhad Bhabie, rapera e influenciadora estadounidense. Abril * 3 de abril: Elsie Fisher, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de abril: Álvaro Conrado, fue un estudiante de secundaria nicaragüense que se convirtió en símbolo de las protestas de 2018 contra el gobierno del presidente Daniel Ortega (f. 2018). * 11 de abril: Aksel Rykkvin, cantante noruego. * 19 de abril: Zamira Manzur, jugadora de fútbol profesional mexicana. * 29 de abril: Maud Angélica Behn, hija mayor de la princesa Marta Luisa de Noruega y su ex-marido, el escritor Ari Behn. * 30 de abril: Mijaíl Smirnov, cantante y actor ruso. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Lizzy Greene actriz estadounidense. * 8 de mayo: Moulay Hassan, hijo mayor del rey de Marruecos, Mohamed VI, y de su esposa, ''Lalla'' Salma. * 8 de mayo: Joaquín Bondoni (actor), actor mexicano. * 12 de mayo: Madeleine McCann, niña desaparecida en Praia da Luz, Portugal en 2007. * 16 de mayo: Noa Fontanals, actriz española. * 18 de mayo: Aylin Aviléz, futbolista mexicana. * 20 de mayo: Jeon Min-seo, actriz surcoreana. * 26 de mayo: Eneko Rodríguez, actor y modelo. Junio * 1 de junio: Emjay Anthony, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Jeremy Ray Taylor, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Wang Seok-hyun, actor surcoreano. * 11 de junio: Breanna Yde, actriz australiana. * 22 de junio: Alisa Kozhikina, cantante rusa. * 23 de junio: Princesa María Carolina de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias, hija mayor del príncipe Carlos de Borbón-Dos Sicilias, duque de Castro, y princess Camilla de Borbón de las Dos Sicilias. * 29 de junio: Alexys Nycole Sánchez, actriz estadounidense. Julio * 3 de julio: Iván Luengo, actor, doblador de voz y futbolista catalán. * 4 de julio: Polina Bogusevich, cantante rusa. * 7 de julio: Celeste D’Arcángelo, gimnasta rítmica argentina. * 13 de julio: Wyatt Oleff, actor estadounidense. * 26 de julio: Can Öncü, piloto de motociclismo turco. Agosto * 13 de agosto: Chiara Francia, actriz argentina. * 18 de agosto: Max Charles, actor estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Rustam Karimov, cantante azerbayana. * 20 de agosto: Hayley Faith Negrin, actriz estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Gabriel de Bélgica, segundo hijo del rey de los belgas Felipe de Bélgica y de su esposa, la condesa Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz. * 24 de agosto: Alyona Kostornaya, patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa. * 28 de agosto: Quvenzhané Wallis, actriz estadounidense. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Jack Dylan Grazer, actor estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Betty, cantante armenia. * 18 de septiembre: Aidan Gallagher, actor estadounidense. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Ángela Aguilar, cantante mexicana. * 17 de octubre: Santiago Torres, actor mexicano. * 23 de octubre: Skylar Burke, actriz estadounidense. Noviembre * 8 de noviembre: Luisa Mountbatten-Windsor, primera hija del Príncipe Eduardo, conde de Wessex y Sofía, condesa de Wessex y la duodécima en la línea de sucesión al trono Británico y es miembro de la Familia Real Británica. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Robert Irwin, fotógrafo australiano. * 4 de diciembre: Lauren Boles, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de diciembre: Catalina Amalia de Orange, es princesa de Orange, princesa de los Países Bajos y princesa de Orange-Nassau, heredera al trono de los Países Bajos al ser la hija mayor del rey Guillermo Alejandro I y la reina Máxima. * 10 de diciembre: Rebeca Martínez, fue una bebé dominicana que nació con dos cabezas (f. 2004). * 22 de diciembre: Neel Sethi, actor estadounidense. Fechas desconocidas * Nicole Barr, joven estudiante gitana británica. Pertenece a la organización Mensa. Fallecimientos Literatura * 6 de enero: Andrés Trapiello obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Los amigos del crimen perfecto. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: El caballero del jubón amarillo, quinta entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. * Rosa Montero: La loca de la casa. * Dan Brown: El código Da Vinci. * Miguel Argaya: Historia de los falangistas en el franquismo. * Mark Haddon: El curioso incidente del perro a medianoche. Ciencia y tecnología * 14 de febrero: muere la oveja Dolly, primer mamífero clonado a partir de una célula adulta. * 1 de marzo: la OMS suscribe el primer tratado internacional contra el tabaco. * En marzo, en Hong Kong, un grupo de médicos declara haber identificado al agente causante del SARS (síndrome respiratorio agudo grave) como perteneciente a la familia de los paramixovirus. * 11 de abril: en Madrid se inaugura el Metrosur, que conecta con el metro. * 24 de abril: se completa la secuencia del genoma. * En septiembre, en la cueva de Liang Bua ―al oeste de la isla de Flores (Indonesia)―, se halla una especie de homínido conocido como Hombre de Flores (Homo floresiensis). Astronáutica * 6 de enero: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre ''Coriolis''. * 2 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda europea a Marte Mars Express. * 14 de noviembre: descubrimiento del planetoide Sedna * 21 de septiembre: finaliza la misión Galileo, tras ocho años de exploración del sistema de Júpiter. * 27 de septiembre: lanzamiento de la sonda lunar europea Smart 1. Videoconsolas * 13 de septiembre: Steam se lanza al mercado como tienda de videojuegos en línea. *14 de febrero (Japón) / 23 de marzo (Estados Unidos) / 28 de marzo (Europa): sale a la venta la exitosa consola de Nintendo, la Game Boy Advance SP (revisión muy mejorada de Game Boy Advance). *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Need for Speed Porsche Unleashed *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Sale a la venta la edicion de PC del juego GTA: Vice City. Deporte Fútbol * Copa Mundial Femenina de Fútbol: Alemania se proclama campeón del mundo por primera vez tras derrotar en la final a Suecia por 2:1. * Copa Intercontinental: Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón tras vencer al AC Milan. * Liga de Campeones (Champions League): El AC Milan, campeón. * Copa de la UEFA: FC Porto gana la Copa de la UEFA. * Copa Libertadores de América: Boca Juniors (Argentina), campeón. * Copa Sudamericana: Cienciano del Cusco se proclama campeón de la copa sudamericana de fútbol tras vencer 1:0 en Arequipa, Perú al River Plate de Argentina. * Recopa Sudamericana: Club Olimpia (Paraguay), campeón. * Liga española de fútbol: Real Madrid, campeón. * Copa del Rey: 28 de junio: El Real Mallorca se proclama campeón al imponerse por 3:0 al Recreativo de Huelva. La final se disputó en Elche. * Liga Inglesa: Manchester United, campeón. * Liga Argentina: ** Clausura: River Plate. ** Apertura: Boca Juniors. * Liga Colombiana: ** Apertura: Once Caldas ** Finalización: Deportes Tolima * Liga Chilena ''': ** '''Apertura: Cobreloa. ** Clausura: Cobreloa. * Liga Mexicana: ** Clausura: El Monterrey consigue su segundo campeonato después de 17 años, al vencer al Morelia por un marcador global de 3-1. ** Apertura: Pachuca se corona campeón venciendo a los Tigres con un global de 3-2. * Liga Italiana Juventus de Turín, campeón. * Liga Alemana Bayern Múnich, campeón. * Balón de Oro: El checo Pavel Nedvěd (Juventus de Turín), nombrado mejor futbolista del mundo del año según la revista France Football. * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito, campeón. Noticias * 5 de julio: Sergio Agüero se convierte en el futbolista más joven en debutar en un torneo de primera división en Argentina. * En Argentina se inaugura el Estadio Único de La Plata Baloncesto * NBA: San Antonio Spurs, campeón. * Euroliga: Abril- El FC Barcelona se proclama, por primera vez, campeón de la Euroliga de baloncesto, cuya "Final Four" se disputó en Barcelona. El jugador serbio del Barcelona, Dejan Bodiroga, es designado jugador más valioso del torneo. * Copa ULEB: Pamesa Valencia, campeón. * Liga ACB: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: El FC Barcelona, campeón, al vencer en la final de Valencia al TAU Baskonia por 84-78. * Liga Sudamericana de Clubes: Este año ha sido el único en que no se ha celebrado este torneo desde su creación en 1996. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: Montpellier HB (Francia), campeón. * Recopa de Europa de Balonmano: Balonmano Ciudad Real (España), campeón. * Copa EHF: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Liga ASOBAL(España): FC Barcelona, campeón. Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la novena edición en París (Francia). Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Rainer Schüttler. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Juan Carlos Ferrero a Martin Verkerk. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. * Wimbledon: Hombres: Roger Federer a Mark Philippoussis. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Venus Williams. * US Open: Hombres: Andy Roddick a Juan Carlos Ferrero. Mujeres: Justine Henin-Hardenne a Kim Clijsters. * Masters: Campeones Roger Federer (hombres) y Kim Clijsters (mujeres). * Copa Davis: Australia, campeona. * Copa Federación: Francia, campeona. * Copa del Mundo: Chile se proclama campeón mundial de tenis gracias al equipo compuesto por Marcelo Ríos, Nicolás Massú y Fernando González en Düsseldorf, Alemania. Golf * Masters de Augusta: Mike Weir, campeón. * Abierto de Golf de Estados Unidos: Jim Furyk, campeón. * Abierto Británico de Golf: Ben Curtis, campeón. * Campeonato de la PGA: Shaun Micheel, campeón. * PGA Gran Slam de Golf: Jim Furyk, campeón. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: Michael Schumacher obtiene su sexto título de campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Fernando Alonso obtiene en el GP de Hungría la primera victoria de un español en la Fórmula 1, convirtiéndose en el piloto más joven en ganar un Gran Premio, y en conseguir una pole position en el GP de Malasia. * NASCAR: Matt Kenseth, campeón de Winston Cup Series con 1 victoria. * Campeonato Mundial de Rally: Petter Solberg, campeón. * Rally París-Dakar: Hiroshi Masuoka, campeón. Motociclismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo: ** MotoGP: Valentino Rossi, campeón. ** 250 cc: Manuel Poggiali, campeón. ** 125 cc: Daniel Pedrosa, campeón. *'Rally París-Dakar': Richard Sainct, campeón. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana su quinto Tour de Francia consecutivo. (estos 5 y los otros dos que ganara, se los quitan por las pruebas de anti-dopaje que salieron positivas.). * Vuelta a España: 26 de septiembre: Roberto Heras se proclama vencedor de la 59ª edición de la Vuelta a España por segunda vez. * Giro de Italia: Gilberto Simoni, italiano, ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Igor Astarloa (España), campeón. Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * Mundial de Rugby: Inglaterra campeón (primer equipo campeón del hemisferio norte). * Campeonato de la URBA: SIC Campeón. * Torneo del Litoral: GER Campeón. Rodeo * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Sebastián Walker y Camilo Padilla logran el título del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 2003. Cine Estrenos * 9 de enero: Monster de Patty Jenkins. * 29 de enero: El misterio de Gionostra de Manuel Pradal. * 17 de enero: Kitchen stories de Bent Hamer. * 7 de febrero: La gran aventura de Mortadelo y Filemón de Javier Fesser. * 5 de marzo: Astronautas de Santi Amodeo. * 14 de marzo: Superagente Cody Banks de Frankie Muniz y Hilary Duff. *16 de marzo: La gran película de Piglet de Francis Glebas * * 14 de marzo: Willard de Glen Morgan. * 21 de marzo: '' Utopía'' de María Ripoll. * 4 de abril: Japón de Carlos Reygadas. * 4 de abril: Un sueño para ella de Dennie Gordon. * 2 de mayo: Salinui chueok (Memories of Murder) de Bong Joon-ho. * 9 de mayo: Abajo el amor de Peyton Reed. * 15 de mayo: '' The Matrix Reloaded'' de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. * 30 de mayo: Buscando a Nemo de Andrew Stanton y Lee Unkrich. * 30 de mayo: Km. 666 de Rob Schmidt. * 9 de junio: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl de Gore Verbinski. * 13 de junio: Dos hermanas de Kim Jee-Woon. * 18 de junio: Alta tensión de Alexandre Aja. * 26 de junio: Vivir intentado de Tomás Yankelevich. * 2 de julio: Simbad: La leyenda de los siete mares de Patrick Gilmore y Tim Johnson. * 25 de julio: Seabiscuit de Gary Ross. * 1 de agosto: American pie ¡Menuda boda! de Jesse Dylan. * 8 de agosto: S.W.A.T. Los hombres de Harrelson de Clark Johnson. * 15 de agosto: A good lawyer's wife de Im Sang-soo. * 23 de agosto: La maldición 2 de Takashi Shimizu. * 6 de septiembre: Zatōichi de Takeshi Kitano. * 12 de septiembre: American splendor de Shari Springer Berman y Robert Pulcini. * 19 de septiembre: Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno... y primavera de Kim Ki-duk. * 19 de septiembre: Underworld de Len Wiseman. * 25 de septiembre: Japanese Story de Sue Brooks. * 26 de septiembre: La mancha humana de Robert Benton. * 26 de septiembre: Bajo el sol de la Toscana de Audrey Wells. * 3 de octubre: A contrarreloj de Carl Franklin. * 3 de octubre: Escuela de rock de Richard Linklater. * 3 de octubre: Lost in Translation de Sofia Coppola. * 10 de octubre: Kill Bill Vol. 1 de Quentin Tarantino. * 17 de octubre: La Matanza de Texas de Marcus Nispel. * 24 de octubre: Destino final 2 de David R. Ellis. * 24 de octubre: Caterina va in città de Paolo Virzì. * 24 de octubre: Mystic River de Clint Eastwood. * 24 de octubre: Scary Movie 3 de David Zucker. * 1 de noviembre: Brother Bear de Aaron Blaise y Bob Walker. * 5 de noviembre: Mala leche de Patrick Alessandrin. * 5 de noviembre: The Matrix Revolutions de Andy Wachowski y Larry Wachowski. * 14 de noviembre: Master and commander de Peter Weir. * 21 de noviembre: 21 gramos de Alejandro González Iñárritu. * 21 de noviembre: Oldboy de Park Chan-wook. * 26 de noviembre: La mansión encantada de Rob Minkoff. * 1 de diciembre: Saraband de Ingmar Bergman. * 5 de diciembre: El último samurái de Edward Zwick. * 5 de diciembre: Peter Pan de P. J. Hogan. * 12 de diciembre: Cuando menos te lo esperas... de Nancy Meyers. * 17 de diciembre: El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey de Peter Jackson (estreno mundial). * 19 de diciembre: El Cid: La leyenda de Josep Pozo. * 19 de diciembre: La sonrisa de Mona Lisa de Mike Newell. * 19 de diciembre: Las chicas del calendario de Nigel Cole. * 25 de diciembre: Cold Mountain de Anthony Minghella. * 25 de diciembre: Big Fish de Tim Burton. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Óscars * El español Pedro Almodóvar recibe el Óscar al mejor guion por su película Hable con ella. Música Televisión Premio Nobel * Física: Aleksey Alekséyevich Abrikósov, Vitaly L. Ginzburg, Anthony J. Leggett * Química: Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Medicina: Paul Christian Lauterbur, Sir Peter Mansfield * Literatura: John Maxwell Coetzee * Paz: Shirin Ebadi * Economía: Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Miquel Barceló. * Ciencias Sociales: Jürgen Habermas. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Ryszard Kapuscinski y Gustavo Gutiérrez Merino. * Concordia: Joanne Kathleen Rowling. * Cooperación Internacional: Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. * Deportes: Tour de Francia. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Jane Goodall. * Letras: Fátima Mernissi y Susan Sontag. Premio Cervantes * Gonzalo Rojas. Referencias Enlaces externos * Unix time 725846400 – 757382399 Wikimedia Commons has media related to 1993.2003 in various calendars Gregorian calendar 2003 MMIII Ab urbe condita 2756 Armenian calendar 1452 ԹՎ ՌՆԾԲ Assyrian calendar 6753 Bahá'í calendar 159–160 Balinese saka calendar 1924–1925 Bengali calendar 1410 Berber calendar 2953 British Regnal year 51 Eliz. 2 – 52 Eliz. 2 Buddhist calendar 2547 Burmese calendar 1365 Byzantine calendar 7511–7512 Chinese calendar 壬午年 (Water Horse) 4699 or 4639 — to — 癸未年 (Water Goat) 4700 or 4640 Coptic calendar 1719–1720 Discordian calendar 3169 Ethiopian calendar 1995–1996 Hebrew calendar 5763–5764 Hindu calendars - Vikram Samvat 2059–2060 - Shaka Samvat 1924–1925 - Kali Yuga 5103–5104 Holocene calendar 12003 Igbo calendar 1003–1004 Iranian calendar 1381–1382 Islamic calendar 1423–1424 Japanese calendar Heisei 15 (平成１５年) Javanese calendar 1935–1936 Juche calendar 92 Julian calendar Gregorian minus 13 days Korean calendar 4336 Minguo calendar ROC 92 民國92年 Nanakshahi calendar 535 Thai solar calendar 2546 Tibetan calendar 阳水马年 (male Water-Horse) 2129 or 1748 or 976 — to — 阴水羊年 (female Water-Goat) 2130 or 1749 or 977 Unix time 1041379200 – 1072915199 1993 (MCMXCIII) was a common year starting on Friday of the Gregorian calendar, the 1993th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 993th year of the 2nd millennium, the 93th year of 13th the 20th century, and the 4th year of the 1990s decade. Events 2003 was designated the: * International Year of fresh water. Events January * January 11 – Illinois Governor George Ryan commutes the death sentences of 167 prisoners on Illinois's death row based on the Jon Burge scandal. * January 22 – The last signal from NASA's Pioneer 10 spacecraft is received, some 12.2 billion kilometers (7.6 billion mi) from Earth. * January 30 – Belgium legally recognizes same-sex marriage, becoming the second country in the world to do so. February * February 1 – At the conclusion of the STS-107 mission, the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disintegrates during reentry]] over Texas, killing all seven astronauts on board. * February 4 – The leaders of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia reconstitute the country into a loose state-union between Montenegro and Serbia, marking an end to the decades-long use of the name "Yugoslavia" by a sovereign state. * February 15–16 – Antwerp diamond heist: An Italian gang steals loose diamonds, gold and jewellery valued at more than $100 million from a Belgian vault, one of the largest robberies in history. * February 15 – Millions of people worldwide take part in massive anti-war protests in anticipation of the United States and its allies invading Iraq. * February 26 – The War in Darfur begins after rebel groups rise up against the Sudanese government. * February 27 – Former Bosnian Serb leader Biljana Plavšić is sentenced by the United Nations International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia to 11 years in prison for war crimes committed during the Bosnian War. March * March 8 – Malta approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * March 12 ** Serbian Prime Minister Zoran Đinđić is assassinated in Belgrade by a sniper. ** The World Health Organization issues a global alert on severe acute respiratory syndrome when it spreads to Hong Kong and Vietnam after originating in China. * March 20 – The Iraq War begins with the invasion of Iraq by the U.S. and allied forces. * March 23 – Slovenia approves joining the European Union and NATO in a referendum. April * April 9 – U.S. forces seize control of Baghdad, ending the regime of Saddam Hussein. * April 12 – Hungary approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * April 14 – The Human Genome Project is completed, with 99% of the human genome sequenced to 99.99% accuracy. * April 29 – The United States announces the withdrawal of troops stationed in Saudi Arabia, and the redeployment of some at the Al Udeid Air Base in Qatar. May * May 11 ** Benvenuto Cellini's Cellini Salt Cellar table sculpture is stolen from the Kunsthistorisches Museum in Vienna. ** Lithuania approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 12 – In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, over 30 people are killed in multiple bombings at a housing compound, mostly foreign expatriates. * May 17 – Slovakia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 23 – Dewey, the first deer cloned by scientists at Texas A&M University, is born. * May 28 – Prometea, the world's first cloned horse, is born. June * June 8 – Poland approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 14 – The Czech Republic approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 30 – Warring parties in the Democratic Republic of the Congo sign a peace accord, bringing an end to the Second Congo War, which left millions dead. July * July 5 – Severe acute respiratory syndrome is declared to be contained by the World Health Organization. * July 6 – The 70-meter Eupatoria Planetary Radar sends a METI message Cosmic Call 2 to five stars: Hip 4872, HD 245409, 55 Cancri, HD 10307 and 47 Ursae Majoris, that will arrive at these stars in 2036, 2040, May 2044, September 2044 and 2049 respectively. * July 18 – The Convention on the Future of Europe finishes its work and proposes the first European Constitution. * July 24 – The Regional Assistance Mission to the Solomon Islands, led by Australia, begins after ethnic violence engulfs the island country. August * August 5 - The 2003 Marriott Hotel bombing occurred on 5 August 2003 in J.W. Marriott Mega Kuningan, South Jakarta, Indonesia, killing twelve people and injuring 2003 like a 2004, 2005, 2007-2009, 2012 and 2014 one. 150. The hotel was closed for five weeks and reopened to the public on 8 September. * August 11 ** The Second Liberian Civil War comes to an end after President Charles Taylor resigns and flees the country. ** NATO takes over command of the peacekeeping force in Afghanistan, marking its first major operation outside Europe in its 54-year-history. * August 18 – One year old Zachary Turner is murdered by his mother in Conception Bay South, Canada. She had controversially been bailed and granted custody of the toddler despite facing extradition and trial for the murder of Zachary's father. The case inspired the movie Dear Zachary and prompted a change in Canadian law. * August 25 – The unmanned Spitzer Space Telescope is launched from Cape Canaveral, Florida. * August 27 ** Mars makes its closest approach to Earth in over 60,000 years. ** The first six-party talks, involving South and North Korea, the United States, China, Japan and Russia, convene to find a peaceful resolution to the security concerns of the North Korean nuclear weapons program. September * September 4 – Europe's busiest shopping centre , the Bull Ring in Birmingham, is officially opened. * September 14 – Estonia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. Estonia’s Accession to the EU|website=nlib.ee|access-date=2016-07-02}} * September 15 – ELN rebels kidnap eight foreign tourists at Ciudad Perdida, Colombia, being freed 100 days later following negotiations with the Colombian government. * September 20 – Latvia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * September 24 – The Hubble Space Telescope starts the Hubble Ultra-Deep Field, making 800 exposures, until January 16, 2004. * September 27 – SMART-1, an unmanned ESA spaceprobe and ESA's first mission to the moon, is launched from Kourou, French Guiana. October * October 5 – Israeli warplanes strike alleged Islamic jihad bases inside Syrian territory, the first Israeli attack on the country since the 1973 Yom Kippur War. * October 15 – China launches Shenzhou 5, their first manned spaceflight. * October 24 – Concorde makes its last commercial flight, bringing the era of airliner supersonic travel to an end. November * November 12 – A suicide bombing at an Italian military police headquarters in Nasiriyah, Iraq, kills 17 Italian military police officers and nine Iraqi civilians. * November 23 – Georgian President Eduard Shevardnadze resigns after widespread protests engulf the country following a disputed parliamentary election. * November 26 – The supersonic passenger jet, Concorde, makes its last ever flight from Heathrow Airport in London to Bristol Filton Airport. December * December 13 – Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in the small town of Ad-Dawr by the U.S. Army. * December 19 – Libya agrees to eliminate all of its materials, equipment, and programs aimed at producing weapons of mass destruction. * December 23 ** The World Tourism Organization becomes a specialized agency of the United Nations. ** PetroChina Chuandongbei natural gas field explosion, Guoqiao, Kai County, Chongqing, China, killing at least 234. * December 26 – The 6.6 Bam earthquake shakes southeastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), killing an estimated 30,000 people. * December 29 – The last known speaker of the Akkala Sami language dies, rendering it extinct. Births ]] * January 4 – Jaeden Martell, American actor * January 6 – MattyBRaps, American remixer * January 23 – Apollinariia Panfilova, Russian pair skater * March 7 – Polina Kostiukovich, Russian pair skater * March 26 – Danielle Bregoli, American rapper * April 3 – Elsie Fisher, American actress * May 1 – Lizzy Greene, American actress * May 19 – JoJo Siwa, American dancer * June 13 – Anna Cathcart, Canadian actress * June 15 – Breanna Yde, American actress * July 4 – Polina Bogusevich, Russian singer * July 13 – Wyatt Oleff, American actor * August 19 – Steele Stebbins, American actor * August 20 – Prince Gabriel of Belgium * August 24 – Alena Kostornaia, Russian figure skater * August 28 – Quvenzhané Wallis, American actress * October 8 – Ángela Aguilar, Mexican-American singer * November 8 – Lady Louise Windsor, British royalty * December 1 – Robert Irwin, Australian television personality * December 7 – Catharina-Amalia, Princess of Orange Deaths January ]] * January 11 – Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (b. 1925) * January 12 ** Maurice Gibb, British musician (b. 1949) ** Leopoldo Galtieri, 44th President of Argentina (b. 1926) * January 15 – Doris Fisher, American singer and songwriter (b. 1915) * January 17 – Richard Crenna, American actor (b. 1926) * January 24 – Gianni Agnelli, Italian auto executive (b. 1921) * January 26 – Valeriy Brumel, Soviet Olympic athlete (b. 1942) * January 27 – Henryk Jabłoński, 5th President of the Polish People's Republic (b. 1909) February ]] ]] * February 1 ** Michael P. Anderson, American astronaut (b. 1959) ** David M. Brown, American astronaut (b. 1956) ** Kalpana Chawla, American astronaut (b. 1962) ** Laurel Clark, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Rick Husband, American astronaut (b. 1957) ** William McCool, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Ilan Ramon, Israeli fighter pilot and astronaut (b. 1954) * February 2 – Lou Harrison, American composer (b. 1917) * February 7 – Luigi Ferrando, Italian racing cyclist (b. 1911) * February 10 – Curt Hennig, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * February 15 – Francisque Ravony, 7th Prime Minister of Madagascar (b. 1942) * February 19 – Johnny Paycheck, American country singer-songwriter (b. 1938) * February 20 – Maurice Blanchot, French philosopher and writer (b. 1907) * February 21 – Julie Mitchum, American actress (b. 1914) * February 23 – Howie Epstein, American musician and producer (b. 1955) * February 27 ** Wolfgang Larrazábal, Venezuelan naval officer and politician, 52nd President of Venezuela (b. 1911) ** Fred Rogers, American television personality (b. 1928) * February 28 ** Yō Inoue, Japanese voice actress (b. 1946) ** Fidel Sánchez Hernández, 45th President of El Salvador (b. 1917) March ]] * March 9 – Bernard Dowiyogo, 7-Time President of Nauru (b. 1946) * March 12 ** Zoran Đinđić, 6th Prime Minister of Serbia (b. 1952) ** Howard Fast, American novelist (b. 1914) ** Lynne Thigpen, American actress (b. 1948) * March 14 – Amanda Davis, American writer and teacher (b. 1971) * March 21 - Umar Wirahadikusumah, 4th Vice President of Indonesia (b. 1924) * March 22 – Milton George Henschel, American Jehovah's Witnesses leader (b. 1920) * March 29 – Carlo Urbani, Italian physician (b. 1956) * March 30 – Michael Jeter, American actor (b. 1952) April ]] * April 1 – Leslie Cheung, Hong Kong singer and actor (b. 1956) * April 2 – Edwin Starr, American soul singer (b. 1942) * April 8 – Bing Russell, American actor (b. 1926) * April 9 – Jorge Oteiza, Spanish painter (b. 1908) * April 11 – Cecil Howard Green, British-American geophysicist and businessman (b. 1900) * April 20 ** Daijiro Kato, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1976) ** Bernard Katz, German-British Nobel biophysicist (b. 1911) * April 21 – Nina Simone, American singer (b. 1933) * April 22 – Mike Larrabee, American Olympic athlete (b. 1933) * April 30 ** Possum Bourne, New Zealand rally car driver (b. 1956) ** Lionel Wilson, American voice actor (b. 1924) May ]] * May 1 – Miss Elizabeth, American professional wrestling valet (b. 1960) * May 11 – Noel Redding, English musician (b. 1945) * May 14 ** Dame Wendy Hiller, English actress (b. 1912) ** Robert Stack, American actor (b. 1919) * May 15 ** June Carter Cash, American singer (b. 1929) ** Constantin Dăscălescu, Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1923) ** Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (b. 1924) * May 23 – Jean Yanne, French film actor and director (b. 1933) * May 24 – Rachel Kempson, English actress (b. 1910) * May 27 – Luciano Berio, Italian composer (b. 1925) * May 28 ** Ilya Prigogine, Russian-Belgian Nobel physicist and chemist (b. 1917) ** Oleg Grigoryevich Makarov, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1933) June ]] ]] * June 2 – Dick Cusack, American actor, filmmaker and humorist (b. 1925) * June 5 – Jürgen Möllemann, German politician (b. 1945) * June 7 – Trevor Goddard, English actor (b. 1962) * June 10 – Bernard Williams, English philosopher (b. 1929) * June 12 – Gregory Peck, American actor (b. 1916) * June 15 ** Hume Cronyn, Canadian-American actor (b. 1911) ** Kaiser Matanzima, 1st President of Transkei (b. 1915) * June 18 – Larry Doby, American baseball player and manager (b. 1923) * June 21 ** Leon Uris, American writer (b. 1924) ** Piet Dankert, Dutch politician (b. 1934) * June 22 – Vasil Bykaŭ, Belarusian novelist (b. 1924) * June 23 – Maynard Jackson, American politician (b. 1938) * June 26 ** Denis Thatcher, British businessman and husband of Margaret Thatcher (b. 1915) ** Marc-Vivien Foé, Cameroonian footballer (b. 1975) ** Strom Thurmond, American politician (b. 1902) * June 29 – Katharine Hepburn, American actress (b. 1907) * June 30 − Buddy Hackett, American actor and comedian (b. 1924) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Nǃxau ǂToma, Namibian actor (b. 1944) * July 4 – Barry White, American singer (b. 1944) * July 6 – Buddy Ebsen, American actor and dancer (b. 1908) * July 7 – Tomiko Suzuki, Japanese voice actress (b. 1956) * July 12 – Benny Carter, American musician (b. 1907) * July 13 – Compay Segundo, Cuban musician (b. 1907) * July 15 ** Roberto Bolaño, Chilean writer (b. 1953) ** Tex Schramm, American football executive (b. 1920) * July 16 ** Celia Cruz, Cuban-American singer (b. 1925) ** Carol Shields, American-Canadian writer (b. 1935) * July 17 – Rosalyn Tureck, American pianist and harpsichordist (b. 1914) * July 22 ** Uday Hussein, Iraqi paramilitary leader (b. 1964) ** Qusay Hussein, Iraqi politician (b. 1966) * July 25 ** Erik Brann, American musician (b. 1950) ** John Schlesinger, English film director (b. 1926) * July 27 ** Bob Hope, English-American comedian and actor (b. 1903) ** Jean Nguza Karl-i-Bond, Zairian politician (b. 1938) * July 28 – Greg Guidry, American singer-songwriter (b. 1954) * July 30 – Sam Phillips, American record producer (b. 1923) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Marie Trintignant, French actress (b. 1962) * August 3 – Roger Voudouris, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1954) * August 4 – Frederick Chapman Robbins, American Nobel pediatrician and virologist (b. 1916) * August 6 – Julius Baker, flute player (b. 1915) * August 9 – Gregory Hines, American dancer and actor (b. 1946) * August 11 – Herb Brooks, American hockey coach (b. 1937) * August 14 – Helmut Rahn, German footballer (b. 1929) * August 16 – Idi Amin, 3rd President of Uganda (b. 1923–28) * August 19 ** Sérgio Vieira de Mello, Brazilian diplomat (b. 1948) ** Carlos Roberto Reina, 60th President of Honduras (b. 1926) * August 21 – Wesley Willis, American musician (b. 1963) * August 23 – Bobby Bonds, American baseball player and manager (b. 1946) * August 29 – Vladimír Vašíček, Czech painter (b. 1919) * August 30 – Charles Bronson, American actor (b. 1921) September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Ptolemy Reid, 2nd Prime Minister of Guyana (b. 1912) * September 7 – Warren Zevon, American singer (b. 1947) * September 8 ** Jaclyn Linetsky, Canadian actress and voice actress (b. 1986) ** Leni Riefenstahl, German film director (b. 1902) * September 9 – Edward Teller, Hungarian-American physicist (b. 1908) * September 11 ** Anna Lindh, Swedish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1957) ** John Ritter, American actor (b. 1948) * September 12 – Johnny Cash, American singer-songwriter and actor (b. 1932) * September 14 - John Serry Sr., Italian-American concert accordionist, organist, composer and arranger (b. 1915) * September 17 – Erich Hallhuber, German actor (b. 1951) * September 19 – Slim Dusty, Australian country singer (b. 1927) * September 22 − Gordon Jump, American actor (b. 1932) * September 25 ** Franco Modigliani, Italian-American Nobel economist (b. 1918) ** Edward Said, Palestinian-American literary critic (b. 1935) ** Yuri Senkevich, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1937) * September 26 ** Shawn Lane, American musician (b. 1963) ** Robert Palmer, English singer (b. 1949) * September 27 – Donald O'Connor, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1925) * September 28 ** Althea Gibson, American tennis player (b. 1927) ** Elia Kazan, Greek-American director (b. 1909) * September 30 – Robert Kardashian, American attorney and businessman (b. 1944) October ]] ]] * October 2 – Otto Günsche, German adjutant of Adolf Hitler (b. 1917) * October 5 ** Dan Snyder, Canadian hockey player (b. 1978) ** Neil Postman, American educator, media theorist, and cultural critic (b. 1931) ** Timothy Treadwell, American environmentalist and filmmaker (b. 1957) * October 12 – Jim Cairns, Australian politician (b. 1914) * October 13 – Bertram Brockhouse, Canadian Nobel physicist (b. 1918) * October 14 – Moktar Ould Daddah, 1st President of Mauritania (b. 1924) * October 16 ** Stu Hart, Canadian wrestling promoter (b. 1915) ** László Papp, Hungarian boxer (b. 1926) * October 17 – Janice Rule, American actress (b. 1931) * October 19 ** Alija Izetbegović, 1st President of Bosnia and Herzegovina (b. 1925) ** Road Warrior Hawk, American professional wrestler (b. 1957) * October 20 – Jack Elam, American actor (b. 1918) * October 21 – Elliott Smith, American musician (b. 1969) * October 22 – Tony Renna, American race car driver (b. 1976) * October 23 – Soong Mei-ling, First Lady of China (b. 1898) * October 25 - Robert Strassburg, American composer, educator and musicologist (b. 1915) * October 24 – Veikko Hakulinen, Finnish cross-country skier (b. 1925) * October 27 – Rod Roddy, American television announcer (b. 1937) * October 29 ** Hal Clement, American writer (b. 1922) ** Franco Corelli, Italian opera tenor (b. 1921) November ]] ]] ]] * November 3 – Rasul Gamzatov, poet (b. 1923) * November 5 ** Bobby Hatfield, American singer (b. 1940) ** Dorothy Fay, American actress (b. 1915) * November 6 ** Crash Holly, American wrestler (b. 1971) ** Eduardo Palomo, Mexican actor (b. 1962) * November 9 – Art Carney, American actor (b. 1918) * November 10 – Canaan Banana, 1st President of Zimbabwe (b. 1936) * November 12 ** Jonathan Brandis, American actor (b. 1976) ** Cameron Duncan, New Zealand director and writer (b. 1986) ** Penny Singleton, American actress (b. 1908) * November 14 – Gene Anthony Ray, American actor (b. 1962) * November 18 ** Patricia Broderick, American playwright and painter (b. 1925) ** Michael Kamen, American composer (b. 1948) * November 20 ** David Dacko, 1st President of the Central African Republic (b. 1930) ** Jim Siedow, American actor (b. 1920) * November 24 – Warren Spahn, American baseball player (b. 1921) * November 26 – Soulja Slim, American rapper (b. 1977) * November 27 – Marjorie Reeves, British historian, educationalist (b. 1905) * November 30 – Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (b. 1905) December ]] * December 3 ** Sita Ram Goel, Indian historian, publisher and author (b. 1921) ** David Hemmings, English actor (b. 1941) * December 6 – Carlos Manuel Arana Osorio, 30th President of Guatemala (b. 1918) * December 8 – Rubén González, Cuban pianist (b. 1919) * December 11 – Ahmadou Kourouma, Ivorian writer (b. 1927) * December 12 – Heydar Aliyev, 3rd President of Azerbaijan (b. 1923) * December 14 – Jeanne Crain, American actress (b. 1925) * December 19 – Hope Lange, American actress (b. 1933) * December 23 – Kriangsak Chamanan, 15th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1917) * December 27 ** Alan Bates, English actor (b. 1934) ** Iván Calderón, Puerto Rican-American baseball player (b. 1962) ** Pete Alvarado, American animator and comic book artist (b. 1920) * December 29 ** Earl Hindman, American actor (b. 1942) ** Bob Monkhouse, English comedian (b.1928) * December 30 – Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer (b. 1963) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Economics – Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger * Literature – John Maxwell Coetzee * Peace – Shirin Ebadi * Physics – Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg, Anthony James Leggett * Physiology or Medicine – Paul Lauterbur, Peter Mansfield New English words and terms *''anti-cultural'' *''baby bump'' *''Big Rip'' *''binge-watch'' *''botnet'' *''darmstadtium'' *''electronic cigarette'' *''flash mob'' *''iraimbilanja'' *''manscaping'' *''MERS'' *''muffin top'' *''net neutrality'' *''netroots'' *''SARS'' *''severe acute respiratory syndrome'' *''unfriend'' See also References External links * 2003 Year in Review – comprehensive listing of 2003 reviews and lists * 2003 Year-End Google Zeitgeist – Google's Yearly List of Major Events and Top Searches for 2003 Category:2003 January , 42nd President of the United States]] * January 1 ** Czechoslovakia ceases to exist as the Czech Republic and Slovakia separate in the so-called Velvet Divorce. ** The European Economic Community eliminates trade barriers and creates a European single market. ** Euronews, a multilingual television news channels in Europe, officially launched. * January 2 – Sri Lankan Civil War: The Sri Lanka Navy kills 35–100 civilians on the Jaffna Lagoon. * January 3 – In Moscow, Presidents George H. W. Bush (United States) and Boris Yeltsin (Russia) sign the second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty. * January 5 ** US$7.4 million is stolen from the Brink's Armored Car Depot in Rochester, New York, in the fifth largest robbery in U.S. history. ** , a Liberian-registered oil tanker, runs aground off the Scottish island of Mainland, Shetland, causing a massive oil spill. * January 6 ** Douglas Hurd is the first high-ranking British official to visit Argentina since the Falklands War. ** January 6–20 – The Bombay riots take place in Mumbai. * January 7 – The Fourth Republic of Ghana is inaugurated, with Jerry Rawlings as president. * January 8–17 – The Braer Storm of January 1993, the most intense extratropical cyclone on record for the northern Atlantic Ocean, occurs. * January 13 – The Chemical Weapons Convention (CWC) is signed. * January 14 – The Polish ferry sinks off in 1993 like a 1995, 1999 and re-coast in 2004 the coast of Rügen in the Baltic Sea, killing 54 people. * January 19 ** IBM announces a $4.97 billion loss for 1992, the largest single-year corporate loss in United States history to date. ** Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq refuses to allow UNSCOM inspectors to use its own aircraft to fly into Iraq and begins military operations in the demilitarized zone between Iraq and Kuwait, and the northern Iraqi no-fly zones. U.S. forces fire approximately 40 Tomahawk cruise missiles at Baghdad factories linked to Iraq's illegal nuclear weapons program. Iraq then informs UNSCOM that it will be able to resume its flights. * January 20 – Bill Clinton is sworn in as the 42nd President of the United States. * January 24 – In Turkey, thousands protest the murder of journalist Uğur Mumcu. * January 25 – Social Democrat Poul Nyrup Rasmussen succeeds Conservative Poul Schlüter as Prime Minister of Denmark. * January 26 – Václav Havel is elected President of the Czech Republic. February .]] * February 4 – Members of the right-wing Austrian Freedom Party of Austria split to form the Liberal Forum in protest against the increasing nationalistic bent of the party. * February 5 – Belgium becomes a federal monarchy rather than a unitary kingdom. * February 10 ** Lien Chan is named by Lee Teng-hui to succeed Hau Pei-tsun as Premier of the Republic of China. ** Mani pulite scandal: Italian legislator Claudio Martelli resigns, followed by various politicians over the next two weeks. * February 14 ** Glafcos Clerides defeats incumbent George Vasiliou in the Cypriot presidential election. ** Albert Zafy defeats Didier Ratsiraka in the Madagascar presidential election. * February 22 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 808 is voted on, deciding that "an international tribunal shall be established" to prosecute violations of international law in Yugoslavia. The tribunal is established on May 25 by Resolution 827. * February 24 – Prime Minister of Canada Brian Mulroney resigns amidst political and economic turmoil. Kim Campbell, his successor, becomes Canada's first female Prime Minister. * February 26 – World Trade Center bombing: In New York City, a van bomb parked below the North Tower of the World Trade Center explodes, killing six and injuring over one thousand. * February 28 – The Waco siege begins in Texas. March * March 5 – Macedonian Palair Flight 301, an F-100 on a flight to Zürich, crashes shortly after take-off from Skopje, killing 83 of the 97 on board. * March 8 – The Moon moves into its nearest point to Earth, called perigee, at the same time as its fullest phase of the Lunar Cycle. The Moon appears to be 14% bigger and 30% brighter than the year's other full moons. The next time these two events coincided will be 2008. * March 11 – Janet Reno is confirmed by the United States Senate and sworn in the next day, becoming the first female Attorney General of the United States. * March 12 ** 1993 Bombay bombings: Several bombs explode in Bombay, India, killing 257 and injuring hundreds more. ** North Korea nuclear weapons program: North Korea announces that it plans to withdraw from the Nuclear Nonproliferation Treaty and refuses to allow inspectors access to nuclear sites. * March 13–15 – The Great Blizzard of 1993 strikes the eastern U.S., bringing record snowfall and other severe weather all the way from Cuba to Quebec; it reportedly kills 184. * March 13 – Australian federal election, 1993: Paul Keating's Labor Government is re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the Liberal/National Coalition led by John Hewson. * March 17 – The Kurdistan Workers' Party announces a unilateral ceasefire in Iraq. * March 24 ** The Israeli Knesset elects Ezer Weizman as President of Israel. ** South Africa officially abandons its nuclear weapons programme. President de Klerk announces that the country's six warheads had already been dismantled in 1989. * March 27 ** Jiang Zemin becomes President of the People's Republic of China. ** Following a rash of integrist murders (including those of foreigners), Algeria breaks diplomatic relations with Iran, accusing the country of interfering in its interior affairs. ** Mahamane Ousmane is elected president of Niger. * March 28 – French legislative election, 1993: Rally for the Republic (Gaullist party) wins a majority and Édouard Balladur becomes Prime Minister. * March 29 – The 65th Academy Awards, hosted by Billy Crystal, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, with Unforgiven winning Best Picture. April * April–May – 1993 Four Corners hantavirus outbreak: A dozen people are killed by the newly-recognised Hantavirus pulmonary syndrome, mainly in the Southwestern United States. * April–October – Great Flood of 1993: The Mississippi and Missouri Rivers flood large portions of the American Midwest. * April 1 – The Vatican orders the moving of the Carmelite convent at Auschwitz. * April 8 – The Republic of Macedonia is admitted to the United Nations. * April 10 – African National Congress activist Chris Hani is assassinated in South Africa. * April 16 – Bosnian War: the enclave of Srebrenica is declared a UN-protected "safe area". * April 19 – Waco siege: A 51-day stand-off at the Branch Davidian compound near Waco, Texas, ends with a fire that kills 76 people, including David Koresh. * April 20 – The Council for National Academic Awards in the United Kingdom is wound up. * April 21 – The Supreme Court in La Paz, Bolivia, sentences former dictator Luis Garcia Meza to 30 years in jail without parole for murder, theft, fraud and violating the constitution. * April 23 ** The World Health Organization declares tuberculosis a global emergency. ** Eritreans vote overwhelmingly for independence from Ethiopia in a United Nations-monitored referendum, the Eritrean independence referendum. * April 26 – Oscar Luigi Scalfaro appoints Carlo Azeglio Ciampi as Prime Minister of Italy. * April 27 ** Eritrea: Eritrean independence is declared as a result of a referendum held with United Nations verification. ** Yemeni parliamentary election, 1993: The General People's Congress wins a plurality of 121 seats. ** All members of the Zambia national football team die in a plane crash off Libreville, Gabon en route to Dakar, Senegal. * April 30 – Tennis player Monica Seles – at this time World No. 1 in women's tennis – is stabbed during a match in Hamburg. May * May 1 ** A Tamil Tigers suicide bomber assassinates President Ranasinghe Premadasa of Sri Lanka. ** Dingiri Banda Wijetunga became the third executive president of Sri Lanka. * May 4 – UNOSOM II assumes the Somalian duties of the dissolved UNITAF. * May 9 – Juan Carlos Wasmosy becomes the first democratically elected President of Paraguay in nearly 40 years. * May 15 – Niamh Kavanagh wins the Eurovision Song Contest for Ireland with In Your Eyes. * May 16 – The Grand National Assembly of Turkey elects Prime Minister Süleyman Demirel as President of Turkey. After Demirel becomes president, the acting Prime Minister of Turkey is Erdal İnönü of Social Democratic Populist Party for 40 days. * May 24 – Eritrea gains independence from Ethiopia. * May 25 – The International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia is created in The Hague. * May 28 – Eritrea and Monaco gain entry to the United Nations. June * June 1 ** Large protests erupt against Slobodan Milošević's regime in Belgrade; opposition leader Vuk Drašković and his wife Danica are arrested. ** President of Guatemala Jorge Serrano Elías is forced to flee the country after an attempted self-coup. ** Burundian presidential election, 1993: The first multiparty elections in Burundi since the country's independence lead to the election of Melchior Ndadaye, leader of the Front for Democracy in Burundi. The next day's legislative election sees his party win with an overwhelming majority. * June 5 ** The National Assembly of Venezuela designates Ramón José Velásquez as successor of suspended President Carlos Andrés Pérez. ** Twenty-four Pakistani troops in the United Nations forces are killed in Mogadishu, Somalia. * June 6 ** Following the Revolutionary Nationalist Movement's victory, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada becomes president of Bolivia. ** Mongolia holds its first direct presidential elections. * June 8 – The PKK-declared ceasefire ends in Iraq. *June 11- The film “Jurassic Park comes out. * June 14 – Multipartyists win a referendum on the future of the one-party system in Malawi. * June 18 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq refuses to allow UNSCOM weapons inspectors to install remote-controlled monitoring cameras at two missile engine test stands. * June 22 – Japan's New Party Sakigake breaks away from the Liberal Democratic Party. * June 24 ** Andrew Wiles wins worldwide fame after presenting his proof of Fermat's Last Theorem, a problem that had been unsolved for more than three centuries. ** Following a campaign by the Campaign for Homosexual Law Reform, Dáil Éireann in the Republic of Ireland passes the Criminal Law (Sexual Offences) Act, reforming the country's sodomy law to decriminalise consensual homosexual acts. * June 25 ** Kim Campbell becomes the 19th, and first female, Prime Minister of Canada. ** Tansu Çiller of True Path Party forms the new government of Turkey. ** Zoran Lilić succeeds Dobrica Ćosić as President of Yugoslavia. ** The litas is introduced as the new currency of Lithuania. ** Jacques Attali resigns as President of the European Bank for Reconstruction and Development. * June 26–28 – Typhoon Koryn causes massive damage to the Philippines, China and Macau. * June 27 – U.S. President Bill Clinton orders a cruise missile attack on Iraqi intelligence headquarters in the Al-Mansur District of Baghdad, in response to an Iraqi plot to assassinate former U.S. President George H. W. Bush during his visit to Kuwait in mid-April. July * July 2 ** An Islamist mob sets fire to the hotel where The Satanic Verses translator Aziz Nesin resides in Sivas, Turkey, killing 37. ** A floating chapel sinks in Bocaue, Bulacan, killing 266 people. * July 5 ** Iraq disarmament crisis: UN inspection teams leave Iraq. Iraq then agrees to UNSCOM demands and the inspection teams return. ** Electrochemist Faiza Al-Kharafi is appointed rector (president) of Kuwait University, the first woman to head a major university in the Middle East. * July 7–9 – The 19th G7 summit is held in Tokyo, Japan. * July 7 – Hurricane Calvin lands in Mexico. It is the second Pacific hurricane on record to land in Mexico in July and kills 34. * July 12 – The 7.7 Hokkaidō earthquake affected northern Japan with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) and triggers a devastating tsunami that kills 230 on the small island of Okushiri, Hokkaido. * July 15 – 1993 child sexual abuse accusations against Michael Jackson: Evan Chandler institutes legal accusations against singer Michael Jackson of sexually molesting Jordan Chandler, Evan's 13-year-old son in the United States. * July 19 – Japanese general election, 1993: The loss of majority of the Liberal Democratic Party results in a coalition taking power. * July 25 – In a terrorist attack members of the Azanian People's Liberation Army open fire on a congregation inside St James Church in Kenilworth, Cape Town, killing eleven and injuring fifty. * July 26 ** Miguel Indurain wins the 1993 Tour de France. ** Asiana Airlines Flight 733 crashes into Mt. Ungeo in Haenam, South Korea; 68 are killed. * July 27 – Windows NT 3.1, the first version of Microsoft's line of Windows NT operating systems, is released to manufacturing. * July 29 – The Israeli Supreme Court acquits accused Nazi death camp guard John Demjanjuk of all charges and he is set free. August * August – The European Exchange Rate Mechanism margin was expanded to 15% to accommodate speculation against the French franc and other currencies. * August 4 – The Japanese government issues the Kono Statement, acknowledging the comfort women's (sex slaves) deportation. * August 5 – The discovery of the Tel Dan Stele, the first archaeological confirmation of the existence of the Davidic line, is announced. * August 9 – King Albert II of Belgium is sworn into office nine days after the death of his brother, King Baudouin I. * August 13 – More than 130 die in the collapse of Royal Plaza Hotel at Nakhon Ratchasima in Thailand's worst hotel disaster. * August 18 – The 14th century Kapellbrücke covered wooden truss bridge in Lucerne (Switzerland) is largely destroyed by fire. * August 21 – NASA loses radio contact with the Mars Observer orbiter 3 days before the spacecraft is scheduled to enter orbit around Mars. * August 28 – Ong Teng Cheong becomes the first President of Singapore elected by the population. * August 31 – Russia completes removing its troops from Lithuania. September leader Yasir Arafat and Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin, with US President, Bill Clinton.]] * September 13 ** Norwegian parliamentary election, 1993: The Labour Party wins a plurality of the seats and Prime Minister Gro Harlem Brundtland retains office. ** Oslo I Accord: Following initially secret talks from earlier in the year, PLO leader Yasser Arafat and Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin shake hands in Washington, D.C. after signing a peace accord. * September 15–21 – Hurricane Gert crosses from the Atlantic to the Pacific Ocean through Central America and Mexico. * September 17 – Russian troops withdraw from Poland. * September 19 – Polish parliamentary election, 1993: A coalition of the Democratic Left Alliance and the Polish People's Party led by Waldemar Pawlak comes into power. * September 22 – Big Bayou Canot train disaster: A bridge collapses as the Sunset Limited crosses it, killing 47. * September 23 – The International Olympic Committee selects Sydney, Australia, to host the 2000 Summer Olympics. * September 24 – The Cambodian monarchy is restored, with Norodom Sihanouk as king. * September 26 ** The first mission in Biosphere 2 ends after two years. ** PoSAT-1 (the first Portuguese satellite) is launched on board French rocket Ariane 4. * September 27 – War in Abkhazia: Fall of Sukhumi – Eduard Shevardnadze accuses Russia of passive complicity. * September 30 – The 6.2 Latur earthquake shakes Maharashtra, India with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe) killing 9,748 and injuring 30,000. October * October 3 – Battle of Mogadishu: The U.S. Army conducts Operation Gothic Serpent in the city of Mogadishu, Somalia, using Task Force Ranger. Two U.S. Army UH-60 Blackhawks are shot down and the operation leaves over 1,000 Somalians dead and over 73 Americans wounded in action, 18 killed and 1 captured. * October 4 – The Russian constitutional crisis culminates with Russian military and security forces clearing the White House of Russia Parliament building by force, quashing a mass uprising against President Boris Yeltsin. * October 5 – China performs a nuclear test, ending a worldwide de facto moratorium. * October 10 – The South Korean ferry Seohae capsizes off Pusan, South Korea; 292 are killed. * October 11–28 – The UNMIH is prevented from entering Haiti by its military-led regime. On October 18, United Nations economic sanctions (abolished in August) are reinstated. U.S. President Bill Clinton sends 6 American warships to enforce them. * October 13 ** Greek legislative election, 1993: Andreas Papandreou begins his second term as Prime Minister of Greece. ** The fifth summit of the Francophonie opens in Mauritius. * October 19 – Benazir Bhutto becomes the Prime Minister of Pakistan for the second time. * October 21 – A coup in Burundi results in the death of president Melchior Ndadaye and sparks the Burundi Civil War. * October 25 – Canadian federal election, 1993: Jean Chrétien and his Liberal Party defeat the governing Progressive Conservative Party, which falls to a historic low of two seats. November * November 1 – The Maastricht Treaty takes effect, formally establishing the European Union. * November 5 – The Parliament of the United Kingdom passes the Railways Act 1993, setting out the procedures for privatisation of British Rail. * November 9 – Bosnian Croat forces destroy the Stari Most, or Old Bridge of Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina, by tank fire. * November 11 ** Microsoft releases Windows for Workgroups 3.11 to manufacturing. ** Sri Lankan Civil War – Battle of Pooneryn: Over 400 Sri Lankan military are killed. * November 12 – London Convention: Marine dumping of radioactive waste is outlawed. * November 17–22 – The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) passes the legislative houses in the United States, Canada and Mexico. * November 17 – In Nigeria, General Sani Abacha ousts the government of Ernest Shonekan in a military coup. * November 18 ** In a status referendum, Puerto Rico residents vote with a slim margin to maintain Commonwealth status. ** The first meeting of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation summit opens in Seattle. * November 20 – An Avioimpex Yakovlev Yak-42D crashes into Mount Trojani near Ohrid, Macedonia. All 8 crew members and 115 of the 116 passengers are killed. * November 28 – The Observer reveals that a channel of communications has existed between the Provisional Irish Republican Army and the British government, despite the government's persistent denials. * November 30 ** An agreement establishing the Permanent Commission for East African Co-operation is signed. ** U.S. President Bill Clinton signs the Brady Handgun Violence Prevention Act. December * December 2 **''STS-61: NASA launches the Space Shuttle ''Endeavour on a mission to repair an optical flaw in the Hubble Space Telescope. ** Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar is gunned down by police. * December 5 – Rafael Caldera Rodríguez is elected President of Venezuela for the second time, succeeding interim president Ramón José Velásquez. * December 7 ** In Garden City, New York, six people are murdered and 19 injured in the Long Island Rail Road massacre, a racially motivated mass shooting perpetrated by Colin Ferguson, a black Jamaican immigrant. ** The 32-member Transitional Executive Committee holds its first meeting in Cape Town, marking the first meeting of an official government body in South Africa with Black members. ** President of Ivory Coast Félix Houphouët-Boigny dies at 88, the oldest African head of state. He is succeeded three days later by Henri Konan Bédié. * December 8 – U.S. President Bill Clinton signs into law the North American Free Trade Agreement. * December 11 ** Chilean presidential election, 1993: Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle is elected with 58% of the vote. ** One of the three blocks of the Highland Towers near Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia collapses, killing 48. * December 12 – Péter Boross becomes Prime Minister of Hungary following the death of József Antall. * December 13 ** Prime Minister of Canada Kim Campbell resigns as leader of the Progressive Conservative Party and is succeeded as leader by Jean Charest. ** The Majilis of Kazakhstan approves the nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty and agrees to dismantle the more than 100 missiles left on its territory by the fall of the USSR. * December 15 – The Uruguay Round of General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT) talks reach a successful conclusion after seven years. * December 16 – Brazil's Supreme Court rules that former President Fernando Collor de Mello may not hold elected office again until 2000 due to political corruption. * December 18 – Omar Bongo is re-elected as President of Gabon in the country's first multiparty elections. * December 20 ** The United Nations General Assembly votes unanimously to appoint a U.N. High Commissioner for Human Rights. ** The first corrected images from the Hubble Telescope are taken. * December 22 – The interim South African constitution is approved by Parliament 237–45. * December 29 – Argentina passes a measure allowing President Carlos Menem and all future presidents to run for a second term. It also shortens presidential terms to 4 years and removes the requirement for the president to be Roman Catholic. * December 30 ** Israel and the Vatican establish diplomatic relations. ** The Congress Party gains a parliamentary majority in India after the defection of 10 Janata Dal party lawmakers. Date unknown * 1992–[[1993 Jack in the Box E. coli outbreak|1993 Jack in the Box E. coli outbreak]] occurs in the United States when 732 people, mostly children, are infected with the Escherichia coli O157:H7 bacterium originating from undercooked beef patties in hamburgers; 4 die. * Severe floods hit South Asia, killing over 4,000 people in Bangladesh, India and Nepal. * Wildfires in California destroy over and 700 homes. * The extinct European mammalian carnivore genus Prosansanosmilus is discovered and classified with its type species, Prosansanosmilus peregrinus. * Stephen Hawking's A Brief History of Time becomes the longest-running book on the bestseller list of The Sunday Times ever. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Jon Flanagan, English footballer ** Alengot Oromait, Ugandan politician * January 2 – Bryson Tiller, American singer-songwriter * January 4 ** Aaryn Doyle, Canadian actress and singer ** Vladyslav Kalitvintsev, Ukrainian footballer ** Scott Redding, English Grand Prix motorcycle racer * January 5 – Franz Drameh, English actor * January 7 – Jan Oblak, Slovenian footballer * January 9 ** Ashley Argota, American actress ** Katarina Johnson-Thompson, English heptathlete ** Marcus Peters, American football player ** Aminata Savadogo, Latvian singer-songwriter * January 12 – Zayn Malik, British singer * January 13 ** Sachika Misawa, Japanese voice actress and singer ** Max Whitlock, English artistic gymnast * January 14 – Daniel Bessa, Italian-Brazilian footballer * January 15 – Paulina Vega, Colombian model and television presenter * January 18 ** Sean Keenan, Australian actor ** Morgan York, American actress * January 19 – Bence Biczó, Hungarian swimmer * January 22 ** Netta Barzilai, Israeli singer ** Rio Haryanto, Indonesian racing driver ** Tommy Knight, English actor * January 28 ** Iris Mittenaere, French model and television presenter ** Will Poulter, English actor * January 29 – Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Japanese model, blogger, and recording artist * January 30 – Katy Marchant, English track cyclist February ]] ]] * February 5 – Gerard Bieszczad, Polish footballer * February 6 – Tinashe, American actress and singer * February 7 – David Dorfman, American actor * February 9 – Parimarjan Negi, Indian chess prodigy * February 12 ** Benik Afobe, English footballer ** Rafinha, Brazilian football player ** Jennifer Stone, American actress * February 13 – Sophie Evans, Welsh actress * February 14 ** Shane Harper, American actor and singer ** Alberto Rosende, American actor * February 15 – Ravi, South Korean rapper and songwriter * February 17 ** Marc Márquez, Spanish four time MotoGP world champion ** AJ Perez, Filipino actor (d. 2011) * February 19 ** Mauro Icardi, Argentine footballer ** Patrick Johnson, American actor ** Victoria Justice, American actress and singer * February 23 – Kasumi Ishikawa, Japanese table tennis player * February 27 – Jessica Korda, American golfer * February 28 – Emmelie de Forest, Danish singer March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Josh McEachran, English footballer * March 2 ** Pandelela Rinong, Malaysian diver ** Mariya Yaremchuk, Ukrainian pop singer * March 4 ** Jenna Boyd, American actress ** Abigail Mavity, American actress * March 5 ** Harry Maguire, English footballer ** Anna Orlik, Belarusian tennis player * March 9 – Suga, South Korean rapper and songwriter * March 10 ** Jack Butland, English footballer ** Peniel, South Korean based rapper ** Jeffrey Scaperrotta, American actor * March 11 ** Jodie Comer, English actress ** Anthony Davis, American basketball player ** Demi Harman, Australian actress ** Daisuke Ssegwanyi, Ugandan swimmer * March 14 ** Anna Ewers, German model ** Demetrius Joyette, Canadian actor * March 15 ** Alia Bhatt, British-born Indian actress and singer ** Paul Pogba, French footballer ** Alyssa Reid, Canadian singer-songwriter ** Mark Scheifele, Canadian ice hockey player * March 17 – Julia Winter, Swedish-born English actress * March 19 – Hakim Ziyech, Moroccan footballer * March 23 – Lee Hyun-woo, South Korean actor * March 24 ** Grace Cassidy, English actress ** Ryo Ryusei, Japanese actor * March 30 – Anitta, Brazilian singer and dancer * March 31 – Connor Wickham, English footballer April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Keito Okamoto, Japanese idol (Hey! Say! JUMP) * April 7 – Yell Htwe Aung, Burmese comedian, actor, and model (d. 2018) * April 9 – Will Merrick, English actor * April 10 – Sofia Carson, American actress and singer * April 11 – Yuji Takahashi, Japanese footballer * April 12 ** Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, Canadian ice hockey player ** Katelyn Pippy, American actress * April 13 – Hannah Marks, American actress * April 14 ** Vivien Cardone, American actress ** Graham Phillips, American actor and singer ** Ellington Ratliff, American drummer and actor ** Josephine Skriver, Danish model * April 15 – Madeleine Martin, American television and voice actress * April 16 ** Chance the Rapper, American rapper ** Mirai Nagasu, Japanese-American figure skater * April 18 – Nathan Sykes, British singer * April 19 – Sebastian de Souza, English actor * April 22 ** Ryu Hwayoung, Korean rapper, dancer, model, and actress ** Ryu Hyoyoung, Korean model, actress, and singer * April 23 – Brooke Palsson, Canadian actress * April 24 – Ben Davies, Welsh footballer * April 25 ** Alex Bowman, American race car driver ** Shiloh, Canadian singer-songwriter ** Raphaël Varane, French footballer May ]] ]] ]] * May 2 – Isyana Sarasvati, Indonesian singer and songwriter * May 6 – Naomi Scott, English actress, singer and musician * May 8 – Kayla Williams, American gymnast * May 9 – Ryosuke Yamada, Japanese idol * May 10 ** Spencer Fox, American actor, musician, and singer ** Halston Sage, American actress * May 11 ** Maurice Harkless, American-Puerto Rican basketball player ** James Reid, Filipino actor * May 13 ** Finn Harries, English vlogger, designer, and entrepreneur ** Romelu Lukaku, Belgian football player ** Stefan Kraft, Austrian ski jumper ** Debby Ryan, American actress * May 14 ** Albie Casiño, Filipino actor ** Miranda Cosgrove, American actress and singer * May 16 ** Josephine Gordon, British jockey ** IU, South Korean singer and actress ** Atticus Mitchell, Canadian actor and musician * May 17 – Ayaka Sayama, Japanese gravure idol * May 18 ** Kyle, American rapper ** Stuart Percy, Canadian hockey player ** Jessica Watson, Australian sailor * May 19 – Daisy Mallory, American country singer * May 20 ** Kevin Roy, Canadian hockey player ** Caroline Zhang, American figure skater * May 27 – Mikel Agu, Nigerian football player * May 28 – Jonnie Peacock, English sprint runner June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 6 ** Jesse Carere, Canadian actor ** Frida Gustavsson, Swedish model * June 7 ** Miro Aaltonen, Finnish professional ice hockey player ** George Ezra, English singer-songwriter ** Jordan Fry, American actor ** Amanda Leighton, American actress ** Park Ji-yeon, South Korean singer and actress * June 9 – Danielle Chuchran, American actress * June 10 – Scott McLaughlin, New Zealander race car driver * June 12 – Robbie Henshaw, Irish rugby union player * June 13 – Denis Ten, Kazakhstani figure skater (d. 2018) * June 15 ** Kanna Arihara, Japanese singer ** Boone Jenner, Canadian ice hockey player * June 16 – Park Bo-gum, South Korean actor * June 17 – Jean Marie Froget, Mauritian swimmer * June 19 – KSI, British YouTube personality * June 21 ** Caroline Brasch Nielsen, Danish model ** Matej Palčič, Slovenian footballer ** Reni Takagi, Japanese idol * June 22 ** Caydee Denney, American pair skater ** Loris Karius, German footballer ** Izzy Miller, American musician * June 25 – Barney Clark, British actor * June 26 – Ariana Grande, American actress and singer * June 27 ** Adair Cardoso, Brazilian singer and composer ** Camila Queiroz, Brazilian actress * June 28 ** Bradley Beal, American basketball player ** Beanie Feldstein, American actress ** Jung Dae-hyun, South Korean singer * June 29 ** Harrison Gilbertson, Australian actor ** Lorenzo James Henrie, American actor ** Fran Kirby, English footballer ** George Sampson, English street dancer, presenter, dancer, singer, and actor ** James Sanderson, Gibraltarian swimmer ** Alyssa Valdez, Filipino Volleyball player * June 30 – Alexander Evtushenko, Russian racing cyclist July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Brett Ritchie, Canadian ice hockey player ** Raini Rodriguez, American actress * July 2 ** Yosuke Kishi, Japanese singer and actor ** Ieva Zasimauskaitė, Lithuanian singer * July 3 ** Mathias Anderle, American singer-songwriter and actor ** Roy Kim, South Korean singer-songwriter ** Vincent Lacoste, French actor ** PartyNextDoor, Canadian rapper, singer-songwriter, and record producer * July 6 – Melissa Steel, English singer * July 7 – Shakhram Giyasov, Uzbekistani boxer * July 8 – Shahrul Saad, Malaysian footballer * July 9 ** Emily Hirst, Canadian actress ** Mitch Larkin, Australian swimmer ** Bret Loehr, American actor ** DeAndre Yedlin, American soccer player * July 10 ** Tiago Ferreira, Portuguese footballer ** Carlon Jeffery, American actor ** Florian Sénéchal, French racing cyclist * July 11 – Rebecca Bross, American gymnast * July 16 – Alexander Ipatov, Ukrainian-Turkish chess grandmaster * July 17 – Yahaya Adamu, Nigerian footballer * July 18 ** Alex Esmail, British actor and wrestler ** Nabil Fekir, French footballer ** Lee Tae-min, Korean singer ** Casey Veggies, American rapper and songwriter * July 20 ** Alycia Debnam-Carey, Australian actress ** Lucas Digne, French footballer * July 21 – Haziq Kamaruddin, Malaysian archer * July 22 ** Amber Beattie, English actress ** Dzhokhar Tsarnaev, Kyrgyzstani-American terrorist * July 26 ** Elizabeth Gillies, American actress ** Taylor Momsen, American singer, songwriter, and model * July 27 ** Max Power, English footballer ** George Shelley, English actor ** Jordan Spieth, American golfer * July 28 ** Harry Kane, English footballer ** Cher Lloyd, English singer * July 29 – Dak Prescott, American football player * July 30 – Andre Gomes, Portuguese footballer August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Leon Thomas III, American actor and singer * August 2 – Manika, American singer-songwriter * August 3 ** Yurina Kumai, Japanese singer ** Thomas Rawls, American football player * August 4 ** Saido Berahino, English footballer ** Alan Shirahama, Japanese singer, dancer, and actor * August 5 – Suzuka Ohgo, Japanese child actress * August 6 – Kaori Ishihara, Japanese voice actress * August 7 – Francesca Eastwood, American actress, model, and socialite * August 9 – Rydel Lynch, American actress, singer, and musician * August 10 ** Andre Drummond, American basketball player ** Yuto Nakajima, Japanese idol * August 11 ** Alireza Jahanbakhsh, Iranian footballer ** Alyson Stoner, American actress and singer * August 12 ** Ewa Farna, Polish singer ** Luna, South Korean singer and actress * August 13 – Johnny Gaudreau, American ice hockey player * August 14 – Cassi Thomson, Australian actress and singer * August 15 – Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, English footballer * August 16 – Cameron Monaghan, American actor * August 17 ** Ederson Moraes, Brazilian football goalkeeper ** Sarah Sjöström, Swedish swimmer ** Yoo Seung-ho, South Korean actor * August 18 ** Jung Eun-ji, South Korean singer and actress ** Maia Mitchell, Australian actress and singer * August 26 – Keke Palmer, American actress and singer * August 28 ** Sora Amamiya, Japanese voice actress ** Shira Naor, Israeli actress * August 29 ** Lucas Cruikshank, American actor ** Liam Payne, British singer-songwriter * August 30 – Paco Alcácer, Spanish footballer * August 31 – Haruka Imai, Japanese figure skater September ]] ]] * September 1 ** Alexander Conti, Canadian actor ** Ilona Mitrecey, French singer ** Megan Nicole, American singer-songwriter ** Silje Norendal, Norwegian snowboarder * September 2 – Montana Cox, Australian model * September 3 – Dominic Thiem, Austrian tennis player * September 5 – Gage Golightly, American actress * September 7 – Taylor Gray, American actor * September 10 – Ruggero Pasquarelli, Italian singer and actor * September 11 – Farrah Moan, American drag queen and entertainer * September 12 – Kelsea Ballerini, American singer * September 13 ** Aisha Dee, Australian actress ** Niall Horan, Irish singer-songwriter * September 15 – Dennis Schröder, German basketball player * September 16 – Metro Boomin, American record producer, songwriter, and DJ * September 17 – Alfie Deyes, British vlogger * September 18 – Patrick Schwarzenegger, American actor and model * September 20 – Julian Draxler, German footballer * September 23 – Pontus Åberg, Swedish ice hockey player * September 24 – Ben Platt, American actor and singer * September 25 – Zach Tyler Eisen, American voice actor * September 26 ** Joe Bunney, English footballer ** Michael Kidd-Gilchrist, American basketball player * September 27 ** Lisandro Magallán, Argentine professional footballer ** Patrick Mölleken, German actor, dubber, and voice-over artist ** Monica Puig, Puerto Rican tennis player ** Vinnie Sunseri, American football player * September 28 – Jodie Williams, British sprint runner * September 29 – Hongbin, South Korean singer and actor October ]] ]] * October 1 – Christian Bravo, Chilean footballer * October 6 ** Jourdan Miller, American actress ** Joe Rafferty, English-born Irish footballer * October 8 **Angus T. Jones, American actor ** Garbiñe Muguruza, Spanish professional tennis player ** Barbara Palvin, Hungarian model * October 9 – Scotty McCreery, American singer * October 16 – Jovit Baldivino, Filipino singer * October 19 ** Hunter King, American actress ** Youna Dufournet, French artistic gymnast * October 20 – David Bolarinwa, British sprinter * October 23 – Taylor Spreitler, American actress * October 27 – Troy Gentile, American actor * October 30 – Marcus Mariota, American football player * October 31 **Nadine Lustre, Filipino actress **Letitia Wright, Guyanese-British actress November ]] ]] ]] * November 4 – Elisabeth Seitz, German artistic gymnast * November 12 – Mackensie Alexander, American football player * November 13 – Julia Michaels, American singer and songwriter * November 14 ** Luis Gil, American soccer player ** Francisco Lindor, Puerto Rican baseball player ** Samuel Umtiti, French footballer * November 15 – Paulo Dybala, Argentine footballer * November 16 ** Pete Davidson, American actor ** Dakota Earnest, American gymnast ** Nelson Semedo, Portuguese footballer * November 17 – Taylor Gold, American Olympian snowboarder * November 19 – Cleo Massey, Australian actress * November 21 – Elena Myers, American racer * November 25 – Danny Kent, English motorcycle racer * November 26 – Erena Ono, Japanese singer * November 27 ** Hannah Brandt, American ice hockey player ** Aubrey Peeples, American actress and singer * November 28 ** Shiann Darkangelo, American ice hockey player ** Bryshere Y. Gray, American actor and rapper ** David Nofoaluma, Australian-Samoan rugby league player ** Stephanie Park, Canadian paralympic wheelchair basketball player * November 29 ** Stefon Diggs, American football player ** David Lambert, American actor * November 30 ** Yuri Chinen, Japanese idol ** Mia Goth, English actress and model ** Kevon Seymour, American football player December ]] ]] * December 2 – Dylan McLaughlin, American actor * December 5 – Ross Barkley, English footballer * December 6 – Wesley Stromberg, American musician * December 7 – Jasmine Villegas, American singer * December 8 – AnnaSophia Robb, American actress * December 17 – Kiersey Clemons, American actress and singer * December 18 ** Byron Buxton, American baseball player ** Ana Porgras, Romanian artistic gymnast ** Riria, Japanese actress * December 19 – Corey Snide, American actor and dancer * December 20 ** Andrea Belotti, Italian footballer ** Isabel Durant, Australian actress * December 21 – Jinger Vuolo, American author * December 22 ** Aliana Lohan, American actress, model, and singer ** Meghan Trainor, American singer-songwriter, musician, and producer * December 25 – Ariadna Gutiérrez, Colombian actress, television host, and model * December 27 – Olivia Cooke, English actress * December 31 – Ryan Blaney, American race car driver Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** William Ricketts, Australian potter and sculptor (b. 1898) ** Eddie Arning, American farming community (b. 1898) * January 5 – Juan Benet, Spanish writer (b. 1927) * January 6 ** Dizzy Gillespie, American jazz musician (b. 1917) ** Richard Mortensen, Danish painter (b. 1910) ** Rudolf Nureyev, Russian dancer (b. 1938) * January 9 ** Paul Hasluck, Australian politician, 17th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1905) ** Anton Crihan, Bessarabian politician (b. 1893) * January 10 ** Diana Adams, American ballet dancer (b. 1926) ** Luther Gulick, expert on public administration (b. 1892) * January 13 – René Pleven, French politician, 88th Prime Minister of France (b. 1901) * January 15 ** Sammy Cahn, American lyricist (b. 1913) ** Maxwell Eley, British Olympic rower – coxless fours (b. 1902) * January 16 ** Glenn Corbett, American actor (b. 1930) ** Rafik Khachatryan, Armenian artist and sculptor (b. 1937) * January 18 – Eleanor Burford (akas: Jean Plaidy, Elbur Ford, Kathleen Kellow, Ellalice Tate, Anna Percival, Victoria Holt, Philippa Carr), English writer (b. 1906) * January 19 – Reginald Lewis, American businessman (b. 1942) * January 20 – Audrey Hepburn, Belgian-born British actress (b. 1929) * January 21 ** Charlie Gehringer, American baseball player (b. 1903) ** Leo Löwenthal, German sociologist (b. 1900) * January 22 – Kōbō Abe, Japanese author (b. 1924) * January 23 – Thomas A. Dorsey, American musician (b. 1899) * January 24 ** Henry Abel Smith, 17th Governor of Queensland (b. 1900) ** Archduchess Assunta of Austria (b. 1902) ** Gustav Ernesaks, Estonian composer and a choir conductor (b. 1908) ** Thurgood Marshall, American jurist, First African-American on the Supreme Court (b. 1908) * January 25 – Hedi Amara Nouira, Tunisian politician, 11th Prime Minister of Tunisia (b. 1911) * January 26 ** Baron Axel von dem Bussche, German military officer, member of the anti-Hitler Resistance (b. 1919) ** Robert Jacobsen Danish artist (b. 1912) ** Jeanne Sauvé, Canadian politician, 23rd Governor General of Canada (b. 1922) * January 27 – André the Giant, French WWF professional wrestler (b. 1946) * January 28 – Erik Herseth, Norwegian sailor (b. 1892) * January 29 – Sir Adetokunbo Ademola, Nigerian Chief Justice (b. 1906) * January 30 – Queen Alexandra of Yugoslavia (b. 1921) * January 31 – Claude de Cambronne, French aircraft manufacturer (b. 1905) February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Alexander Schneider, Lithuanian violinist (b. 1908) * February 3 ** Karel Goeyvaerts, Belgian composer (b. 1923) ** Tan Shaowen, Chinese politician (b. 1929) * February 5 ** Hans Jonas, German philosopher (b. 1903) ** Tip Tipping, British actor and stuntman (b. 1958) ** Joseph L. Mankiewicz, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1909) * February 6 – Arthur Ashe, American tennis player and civil activist (b. 1943) * February 8 – Roland Mousnier, French historian (b. 1907) *February 7 – Buddy Pepper, American songwriter and accompanist (b. 1922) *February 9 **Saburo Okita, Japanese politician, Foreign Minister of Japan (b. 1914) **Elwood "Pete" Quesada, American air force general (b. 1904) **Kate Wilkinson, American stage and television actress (b. 1916) * February 10 **Maurice Bourgès-Maunoury, Prime Minister of France (b. 1914) **Fred Hollows, New Zealand-Australian ophthalmologist (b. 1929) * February 11 ** Kamal Amrohi, Indian director and screenwriter (b. 1918) ** Robert W. Holley, American biochemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1922) * February 14 – Pedro Cortina y Mauri, Spanish politician, Foreign Minister of Spain (b. 1908) * February 18 – Kerry Von Erich, American professional wrestler (b. 1960) * February 19 – Alexander Davydov, Ukrainian physicist (b. 1912) * February 20 – Ferruccio Lamborghini, Italian automobile manufacturer (b. 1916) * February 21 ** Inge Lehmann, Danish seismologist (b. 1888) ** Dick White, British intelligence officer (b. 1906) * February 22 – Jean Lecanuet, French politician (b. 1920) * February 23 ** Phillip Terry, American actor (b. 1909) ** Robert Triffin, Belgian economist (b. 1911) * February 24 – Bobby Moore, English footballer (b. 1941) * February 25 – Eddie Constantine, American-born French actor and singer (b. 1917) * February 26 – Beaumont Newhall, American curator (b. 1908) * February 27 – Lillian Gish, American actress (b. 1893) * February 28 ** Ishirō Honda, Japanese film director (b. 1911) ** Joyce Carey, English actress (b. 1898) ** Ruby Keeler, American actress (b. 1909) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Terry Frost, American actor (b. 1906) * March 3 ** Albert Sabin, American biologist, developer of the oral polio vaccine (b. 1906) ** Carlos Montoya, Spanish flamenco guitarist (b. 1903) * March 4 – Izaak Kolthoff, American chemist (b. 1894) * March 5 ** Cyril Collard, French filmmaker (b. 1957) ** Norman F. Douty, Christian author and pastor (b. 1899) * March 8 **Billy Eckstine, American musician (b. 1914) **Ria Bancroft, British-New Zealand artist (b. 1907) * March 10 – Dino Bravo, Italian-Canadian pro wrestler (b. 1949) * March 12 – Wang Zhen, Chinese politician, Vice President of the PRC (b. 1908) * March 13 – Ann Way, English actress (b. 1915) * March 15 – Ricardo Arias, Panamanian politician, 29th President of Panama (b. 1912) * March 16 ** Ralph Fults America outlaw (b. 1910) ** Muhammad Khan Junejo, Pakistani politician, 10th Prime Minister of Pakistan (b. 1932) * March 17 – Helen Hayes, American actress (b. 1900) * March 18 – Sir Edward Warburton Jones, Northern Irish politician and jurist (b. 1912) * March 20 ** Polykarp Kusch, German-born American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) ** Paul László, Hungarian-born architect (b. 1900) * March 22 – Steve Olin, American baseball player (b. 1965) * March 23 – Tim Crews, American baseball player (b. 1961) * March 24 – John Hersey, American writer and journalist (b. 1914) * March 26 – Louis Falco, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1942) * March 27 ** Elizabeth Holloway Marston, American psychologist (b. 1893) ** Kate Reid, Canadian actress (b. 1930) ** Kamal Hassan Aly, Egyptian politician, 43rd Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1921) * March 30 ** Andrée Brunet, French pair skater (b. 1901) ** Richard Diebenkorn, American painter (b. 1922) * March 31 ** Brandon Lee, American actor (b. 1965) ** Muriel Morley, English speech therapist (b. 1899) ** Mitchell Parish, American lyricist (b. 1900) ** Nicanor Zabaleta, Spanish harpist (b. 1907) April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Juan de Borbón y Battenberg, Spanish royal, Count of Barcelona (b. 1913) ** Alan Kulwicki, U.S. race car driver (b. 1954) ** José María Lemus, Salvadorian politician and military officer, 33rd President of El Salvador (b. 1911) * April 2 – Masaichi Niimi, admiral in the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II (b. 1887) * April 3 ** Peter J. De Muth, American politician (b. 1892) ** Pinky Lee, American comedian (b. 1907) * April 4 – Charles Elworthy, Baron Elworthy, British air chief marshal (b. 1911) * April 5 – Divya Bharti, Indian actress (b. 1974) * April 6 – Patriarch George of Evdokia (b. 1930) * April 8 – Marian Anderson, American contralto (b. 1897) * April 10 ** Chris Hani, South African politician (b. 1942) ** Donald Broadbent, British psychologist (b. 1926) * April 11 – Rahmon Nabiyev, Tajik politician and Communist leader, 2nd President of Tajikistan (b. 1930) * April 12 – George Frederick Ives, English soldier (b. 1881) * April 13 ** Isaac Rojas, Argentinian admiral and statesman (b. 1906) ** Wallace Stegner, American writer (b. 1909) * April 15 ** Leslie Charteris, British author (b. 1907) ** Robert Westall, British author (b. 1929) ** John Tuzo Wilson, Canadian geophysicist and geologist (b. 1908) * April 17 – Turgut Özal, Turkish statesman, 19th Prime Minister and 8th President of Turkey (b. 1927) * April 19 – David Koresh, American spiritualist, leader of the Branch Davidian religious cult (b. 1959) * April 20 – Cantinflas, Mexican comedian (b. 1911) * April 22 – Andries Treurnicht, South African politician (b. 1921) * April 23 ** Guido Carli, Italian politician and economist (b. 1914) ** Cesar Chavez, Mexican American civil rights activist (b. 1927) * April 24 – Oliver Tambo, South African activist and former president of the ANC (b. 1917) * April 25 – Rosita Moreno, Spanish film actress (b. 1907) * April 26 ** Darussalam, Indonesian actor (b. 1920) ** Julia Davis, American educator (b. 1891) * April 28 – Jim Valvano, American basketball player (b. 1946) * April 29 – Mick Ronson, English rock guitarist (b. 1946) May ]] ]] * May 1 ** Pierre Bérégovoy, French politician, 111th Prime Minister of France (b. 1925) ** Ranasinghe Premadasa, Sri Lankan statesman, 3rd President of Sri Lanka (b. 1924) ** Joshua Sieger, British engineer and scientist (b. 1907) * May 5 – Sir Dermot Boyle, British air force commander (b. 1904) * May 6 ** Ian Mikardo, British politician (b. 1908) ** Ann Todd, English actress (b. 1909) * May 7 – Mary Philbin, American actress (b. 1902) * May 8 ** Avram Davidson, American writer (b. 1923) ** Alwin Nikolais, American choreographer (b. 1912) * May 9 – Dame Freya Stark, British explorer and travel writer (b. 1893) * May 12 – Zeno Colò, Italian Olympic alpine skier (b. 1920) * May 14 – William Randolph Hearst, Jr., American businessman (b. 1908) * May 22 ** Alfred Vaucher, French theologian, church historian and bibliographer (b. 1887) ** Mieczysław Horszowski, Polish pianist (b. 1892) * May 26 – Catherine Caradja, Romanian aristocrat and philanthropist (b. 1893) * May 30 – Sun Ra, American jazz musician (b. 1914) June ]] ]] ]] * June 1 – Austin Robinson, University of Cambridge economist (b. 1897) * June 2 ** Tahar Djaout, Algerian writer (b. 1954) ** Johnny Mize, American baseball player (b. 1913) * June 3 – Yeoh Ghim Seng, Singaporean politician, acting President of Singapore (b. 1918) * June 5 – Conway Twitty, American musician (b. 1933) * June 6 – James Bridges, American screenwriter and director (b. 1936) * June 7 – Dražen Petrović, Croatian basketball player (b. 1964) * June 8 ** René Bousquet, head of the Vichy France Police (b. 1909) ** Severo Sarduy, Cuban poet (b. 1937) ** Nolan Bailey Harmon, bishop of The Methodist Church and the United Methodist Church (b. 1892) * June 9 – Alexis Smith, Canadian-born American actress and singer (b. 1921) * June 10 ** Arleen Auger, American soprano singer (b. 1939) ** Milward L. Simpson, American politician (b. 1897) * June 12 ** Manuel Summers, Spanish film director (b. 1935) ** Binay Ranjan Sen, Indian diplomat, 4th Director General of the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO) (b. 1898) * June 13 ** Deke Slayton, American astronaut (b. 1924) ** Gérard Côté, Canadian marathon runner (b. 1913) * June 15 ** John Connally, American politician (b. 1917) ** James Hunt, British race car driver (b. 1947) * June 19 ** William Golding, English writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) ** Szymon Goldberg, Polish-born violinist (b. 1909) * June 21 – Elisabeth Johansen Greenlandic midwife and politician (b. 1907) * June 22 – Pat Nixon, First Lady of the United States (b. 1912) * June 24 – Archie Williams, American Olympic athlete (b. 1915) * June 26 – Roy Campanella, American baseball player (b. 1921) * June 27 – Layla Al-Attar, Iraqi painter (b. 1944) * June 28 – GG Allin, American punk singer (b. 1956) * June 29 – Héctor Lavoe, Puerto Rican salsa singer (b. 1946) * June 30 – Spanky McFarland, American actor (b. 1928) July ]] ]] ]] * July 2 ** Fred Gwynne, American actor and comedian (b. 1926) ** Jorge Carpio Nicolle, Guatemalan politician (b. 1932) ** Edward Dunlop, Australian surgeon (b. 1907) **Elizabeth M. Ramsey, American research physician (b. 1906) * July 3 ** Don Drysdale, American baseball player (b. 1936) ** Joe DeRita, American comedian (b. 1909) * July 4 ** Anne Shirley, American actress (b. 1918) ** Lola Gaos, Spanish actress (b. 1921) * July 6 – Ruth Roche, Baroness Fermoy, British courtier (b. 1908) * July 7 ** William McElwee Miller, American missionary to Persia and author (b. 1892) ** Mia Zapata, American punk musician (b. 1965) * July 10 – Masuji Ibuse, Japanese writer (b. 1898) * July 11 – Mario Bauzá, Cuban musician (b. 1911) * July 12 ** Li Da, Chinese general (b. 1905) ** James Peck, American civil rights activist (b. 1914) * July 13 – Davey Allison, American stock car driver (b. 1961) * July 14 ** Léo Ferré, French poet and singer-songwriter (b. 1916) ** Harold Willmott, South African military commander (b. 1899) * July 15 ** Hugo Ballivián, Bolivian general, 51st President of Bolivia (b. 1901) ** David Brian, American actor (b. 1914) * July 16 – Michel Hollard, French Resistance hero (b. 1898) * July 18 – Jean Negulesco, Romanian-born film director (b. 1900) * July 19 – Gordon Gray, Scottish cardinal (b. 1910) * July 21 – E. J. G. Pitman, Australian mathematician (b. 1897) * July 24 ** Rene Requiestas, Filipino comedian (b. 1957) ** Abram L. Sachar, American historian and educator (b.1899) * July 25 ** Margaret Campbell, Duchess of Argyll, Scottish aristocrat (b. 1912) ** Nan Grey, American actress (b. 1918) ** Cecilia Parker, American actress (b. 1914) * July 26 – Matthew Ridgway, American army general (b. 1895) * July 27 – Reggie Lewis, American basketball player (b. 1965) * July 30 ** William Guglielmo Niederland, German-born American psychoanalyst (b. 1904) ** Edward Bernard Raczyński, Polish aristocrat, diplomat, writer, and politician, 8th President of Poland (b. 1891) ** Bob Wright, American baseball player (b. 1891) * July 31 ** Lola Alvarez Bravo, Mexican photographer (b. 1903) ** King Baudouin of Belgium (b. 1930) ** Paul B. Henry, American politician (b. 1942) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Claire Du Brey, American actress (b. 1892) * August 3 ** James Donald, Scottish actor (b. 1917) ** Theodore A. Parker III, American ornithologist (b. 1953) * August 5 – Eugen Suchoň, Slovak composer (b. 1908) * August 6 ** Genkei Masamune, Japanese botanist (b. 1899) ** Esad Mekuli, Albanian poet and scholar (b. 1916) * August 7 – Christopher Gillis, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1951) * August 10 ** Euronymous, Norwegian guitarist (b. 1968) ** Hendrik G. Stoker, Calvinist philosopher (b. 1899) ** Irene Sharaff, American costume designer (b. 1910) * August 16 ** Tom Fuccello, American actor (b. 1936) ** René Dreyfus, French Grand Prix racing driver (b. 1905) ** Stewart Granger, Anglo-American actor (b. 1913) * August 19 – Salah Jadid, Syrian general and Ba'athist politician (b. 1926) * August 20 – Bernard Delfgaauw, Dutch philosopher (b. 1912) * August 21 ** Ichirō Fujiyama, Japanese composer and singer (b. 1911) ** Kasdi Merbah, Algerian politician, 4th Prime Minister of Algeria (b. 1938) * August 22 – Dinmukhamed Kunaev, Kazakh Soviet communist politician (b. 1912) * August 28 – E. P. Thompson, English historian and activist (b. 1924) * August 29 – Carlos Santiago Nino, Argentine philosopher and jurist (b. 1943) * August 30 – Richard Jordan, American actor (b. 1937) September ]] ]] ]] * September 1 ** Hasan Abdullayev, Azerbaijani physicist and scientist (b. 1918) ** Sir Michael Sobell, British businessman, a major philanthropist, and owner/breeder of thoroughbred racehorses (b. 1892) * September 2 – Eric Berry, British actor (b. 1913) * September 3 – Wesley Englehorn, American football player (b. 1890) * September 4 – Hervé Villechaize, French-born actor (b. 1943) * September 5 – Baek Du-jin, Korean politician, 4th Prime Minister of the Republic of Korea (South Korea) (b. 1908) * September 7 – Christian Metz, French film theorist (b. 1931) * September 9 – Helen O'Connell, American singer (b. 1920) * September 11 – Erich Leinsdorf, Austrian conductor (b. 1912) * September 12 ** Raymond Burr, Canadian-American actor (b. 1917) ** Charles Lamont, Russian-born film director (b. 1895) * September 13 – Steve Jordan, American jazz guitarist (b. 1919) * September 15 ** Pino Puglisi, Italian Roman Catholic priest (b. 1937) ** Maurice Yaméogo, Burkinabé statesman, 1st President of Upper Volta, current Burkina Faso (b. 1921) * September 20 – Erich Hartmann, German World War II fighter pilot, highest-scoring fighter ace in world history (b. 1922) * September 22 ** Maurice Abravanel, Greek-born American conductor (b. 1903) ** Regina Fryxell, American composer (b. 1899) ** Nina Berberova, Russian writer (b. 1901) * September 24 ** Bruno Pontecorvo, Italian-Soviet nuclear physicist (b. 1913) ** Ian Stuart Donaldson, singer (b. 1957) * September 25 – Sir John Moores, British businessman and philanthropist (b. 1896) * September 27 – Jimmy Doolittle, American aviation pioneer and World War II United States Army Air Forces general (b. 1896) * September 28 ** Alexander A. Drabik, American soldier (b. 1910) ** Galina Makarova, Belarusian actress (b. 1919) * September 29 – Gordon Douglas, American film director (b. 1907) October ]] ]] ]] * October 4 – Patelisio Punou-Ki-Hihifo Finau, Tongan Roman Catholic bishop (b. 1934) * October 5 – Agnes de Mille, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1905) * October 7 – Cyril Cusack, Irish actor (b. 1910) * October 11 – Andy Stewart, Scottish singer and entertainer (b. 1933) * October 12 ** Leon Ames, American actor (b. 1903) ** Patrick Holt, English actor (b. 1912) * October 13 ** Ruth Gilbert, American actress (b. 1912) ** Otmar Gutmann, German television director (b. 1937) * October 17 – Criss Oliva, American metal guitarist (b. 1963) * October 20 – Milan Konjović, Serbian painter (b. 1898) * October 21 ** James Leo Herlihy, American novelist and playwright (b. 1927) ** Melchior Ndadaye, Burundian politician, 4th President of Burundi (b. 1953) * October 22 ** Jiří Hájek, Czech politician and diplomat (b. 1913) ** Said Mohamed Jaffar, former head of State of Comoros (b. 1918) * October 24 – Jo Grimond, British politician, former leader of the Liberal Party (b. 1913) * October 25 ** Danny Chan, Hong Kong singer (b. 1958) ** Vincent Price, American actor (b. 1911) * October 26 ** František Filipovský, Czech actor (b. 1907) ** Harold Rome, American composer (b. 1908) * October 27 – István Rosztóczy, Hungarian microbiologist (b. 1942) * October 28 – Yuri Lotman, Russian formalist critic, semiotician, and culturologist (b. 1922) * October 29 – Masahiro Makino, Japanese film director (b. 1908) * October 31 ** Federico Fellini, Italian film director (b. 1920) ** Paul Grégoire, Archbishop of Montreal (b. 1911) ** River Phoenix, American actor (b. 1970) November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Severo Ochoa, Spanish-born biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1905) ** A. N. Sherwin-White, English historian (b. 1911) * November 3 – Léon Theremin, inventor of the theremin (b. 1896) * November 6 ** Ralph Randles Stewart, American botanist (b. 1890) ** Torsten Fenslau, German DJ and record producer (b. 1964) * November 9 – Stanley Myers, British film composer (b. 1930) * November 10 ** Alberto Breccia, Argentine comics artist and writer (b. 1919) ** Wensley Pithey, South African actor (b. 1914) * November 12 ** Bill Dickey, American baseball player (b. 1907) ** H. R. Haldeman, American political aide and businessman (b. 1926) ** Anna Sten, Ukrainian-born American actress (b. 1908) * November 14 – Sanzo Nosaka, Japanese Communist politician (b. 1892) * November 15 ** Luciano Leggio, Italian mobster (b. 1925) ** Jimmy McAlinden, Irish footballer (b. 1917) ** Evelyn Venable, American actress (b. 1913) * November 16 ** Achille Zavatta, French circus artist (b. 1915) ** Lucia Popp, Slovak soprano (b. 1939) * November 18 – Fritz Feld, German actor (b. 1900) * November 19 – Leonid Gaidai, Soviet comedy director (b. 1923) * November 20 – Emile Ardolino, American film director (b. 1943) * November 21 – Bill Bixby, American actor (b. 1934) * November 22 ** Anthony Burgess, English author (b. 1917) ** Joseph Yodoyman, Chadian politician, 4th Prime Minister of Chad (b. 1950) * November 28 ** Kenneth Connor English comedian (b. 1916) ** Garry Moore, American television host and comedian (b. 1915) * November 29 – J. R. D. Tata, Indian aviator and businessman (b. 1904) December ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Pablo Escobar, Colombian drug lord (b. 1949) * December 3 – Lewis Thomas, American physician and essayist (b. 1913) * December 4 – Frank Zappa, American guitarist and composer (b. 1940) * December 5 ** Doug Hopkins, American musician (b. 1961) ** Alexandre Trauner, Hungarian set designer (b. 1906) * December 6 ** Don Ameche, American actor (b. 1908) ** Joe Fowler, Rear Admiral, United States Navy (b. 1894) * December 7 ** Wolfgang Paul, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1913) ** Félix Houphouët-Boigny, 1st President of Ivory Coast (b. 1905) * December 9 ** Danny Blanchflower, Northern Ireland international footballer and football manager (b. 1926) ** Mohammad-Reza Golpaygani, Iranian Shia cleric (b. 1898) * December 12 ** József Antall, 53rd Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1932) ** Fritz Bock, Austrian politician (b. 1911) * December 13 ** Florence Davidson, Canadian First Nations artist (b. 1896) ** George Bellew, genealogist and armorist (b. 1899) ** Tommy Sexton, Canadian comedian (b. 1957) * December 14 – Myrna Loy, American actress (b. 1905) * December 15 – Penaia Ganilau, 1st President of Fiji (b. 1918) * December 16 ** Charles Willard Moore, American architect (b. 1926) ** Kakuei Tanaka, Japanese politician, 40th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1918) ** Moses Gunn, American actor (b. 1929) ** Billy Morgan, English professional footballer (b. 1896) * December 17 – Janet Margolin, American actress (b. 1943) * December 18 ** Charizma, American hip hop artist (b. 1973) ** Sam Wanamaker, American film director and actor (b. 1919) * December 20 – Iichirō Hatoyama, Japanese politician and diplomat (b. 1918) * December 22 ** Don DeFore, American actor (b. 1917) ** Alexander Mackendrick, British-American film director (b. 1912) * December 23 – James Ellison, American actor (b. 1910) * December 24 ** Norman Vincent Peale, American preacher and writer (b. 1898) ** Yen Chia-kan, Taiwanese politician and 2nd President of the Republic of China (b. 1905) ** Pierre Victor Auger, French physicist (b. 1899) * December 25 – Princess Marie Adelheid of Lippe-Biesterfeld (b. 1895) * December 26 – Dave Beck, American labor leader (b. 1894) * December 28 ** William L. Shirer, American journalist and historian (b. 1904) ** Howard Caine, American actor (b. 1926) * December 29 – Abdul Jabbar Khan, Bangladeshi filmmaker (b. 1916) * December 30 – Ira Stanphill, American gospel songwriter (b. 1914) * December 31 ** İhsan Sabri Çağlayangil, Turkish diplomat and politician (b. 1908) ** Zviad Gamsakhurdia, Georgian politician, 1st President of Georgia (b. 1939) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Kary Mullis, Michael Smith * Economics – Robert W. Fogel, Douglass North * Literature – Toni Morrison * Peace – Nelson Mandela and F. W. de Klerk * Physics – Russell Alan Hulse, Joseph Hooton Taylor, Jr. * Physiology or Medicine – Richard J. Roberts, Phillip Allen Sharp References Sources * * * Category:1993 2013 was designated as: *International Year of Water Cooperation *International Year of Quinoa __TOC__ Events January * January 10 – More than 100 people are killed and 270 a 2013 like a 2015 one injured in several bomb blasts in Pakistan. * January 11 – The French military begins a five-month intervention into the Northern Mali conflict, targeting the militant Islamist Ansar Dine group. * January 16–20 – Thirty-nine international workers and one security guard die in a hostage crisis at a natural gas facility near In Aménas, Algeria. * January 27 – 242 young people (range between 18 and 25) die in a nightclub fire in the Santa Maria, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. February * February 12 – North Korea conducts its third underground nuclear test, prompting widespread condemnation and tightened economic sanctions from the international community. * February 15 – A meteor explodes over the Russian city of Chelyabinsk, injuring 1,489-1,492 people and damaging over 4,300 buildings. It is the most powerful meteor to strike Earth's atmosphere in over a century. The incident, along with a coincidental flyby of a larger asteroid, prompts international concern regarding the vulnerability of the planet to meteor strikes. * February 21 – American scientists use a 3D printer to create a living lab-grown ear from collagen and animal ear cell cultures. In the future, it is hoped that similar ears could be grown to order as transplants for human patients suffering from ear trauma or amputation. * February 28 – Benedict XVI resigns as pope, becoming the first to do so since Gregory XII in 1415, and the first to do so voluntarily since Celestine V in 1294. March * March 13 – Cardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio of Argentina is elected the 266th pope, whereupon he takes the name Francis and becomes the first Jesuit pope, the first pope from the Americas, and the first pope from the Southern Hemisphere. * March 24 – Central African Republic President François Bozizé flees to the Democratic Republic of the Congo, after rebel forces capture the nation's capital, Bangui. * March 25 – The European Union agrees to a €10 billion economic bailout for Cyprus. The bailout loan will be equally split between the European Financial Stabilisation Mechanism, the European Financial Stability Facility, and the International Monetary Fund. The deal precipitates a banking crisis in the island nation. * March 27 – Canada becomes the first country to withdraw from the United Nations Convention to Combat Desertification. April * April 2 – The United Nations General Assembly adopts the Arms Trade Treaty to regulate the international trade of conventional weapons. * April 15 – Two Chechnya-born Islamist brothers (one of whom was a United States citizen) explode two bombs at the Boston Marathon in Boston, Massachusetts, in the United States, killing 3 and injuring 264 others. * April 24 – The 2013 Savar building collapse, one of the worst industrial disasters in the world, kills 1,134 people in Bangladesh. * April 30 – Willem-Alexander is inaugurated as King of the Netherlands following the abdication of Beatrix. May * May 15 – In a study published in the scientific journal Nature, researchers from Oregon Health & Science University in the United States describe the first production of human embryonic stem cells by cloning. * May 22 – British Army soldier Fusilier Lee Rigby of the Royal Regiment of Fusiliers is murdered in Woolwich, southeast London by Islamic terrorists Michael Adebolajo and Michael Adebowale. * May 31 – The El Reno tornado, near El Reno, Oklahoma, United States, having a record-breaking width 2.6 miles (4.2 km), with maximum wind speeds up to 301 mph (484 km/h), is the widest tornado ever recorded on earth. June * June 6 – Former CIA employee Edward Snowden discloses operations engaged in by a U.S. government mass surveillance program to news publications and flees the country, later being granted temporary asylum in Russia. * June 25 – Emir of Qatar Hamad bin Khalifa Al Thani abdicates and his son Tamim bin Hamad Al Thani assumes power. * June 26 – Kevin Rudd defeats Julia Gillard in an Australian Labor Party leadership ballot and consequently becomes Prime Minister of Australia, three years after Gillard replaced Rudd. July * July 1 – Croatia becomes the 28th member of the European Union. * July 3 – Amid mass protests across Egypt, President Mohamed Morsi is deposed in a military coup d'état, leading to widespread violence. * July 21 – Philippe is sworn in as King of the Belgians, following the abdication of Albert II. August * August 14 – Following the military coup in Egypt, two anti-coup camps are raided by the security forces, leaving 2,696 dead. The raids were described by Human Rights Watch as "one of the world's largest killings of demonstrators in a single day in recent history". * August 21 – 1,429 are killed in the Ghouta chemical attack during the Syrian Civil War. * August 29 – The United Kingdom Parliament votes against UK military attacks on Syria. September * September 7 ** Australian federal election, 2013: The Liberal/National Coalition led by Tony Abbott defeats the Labor Government led by Prime Minister Kevin Rudd. Abbott would be sworn in on September 18th. ** The International Olympic Committee awards Tokyo the right to host the 2020 Summer Olympics. * September 21 – al-Shabaab Islamic militants attack the Westgate shopping mall in Nairobi, Kenya, killing at least 62 civilians and wounding over 170. October * October 10 – Delegates from some 140 countries and territories sign the Minamata Treaty, a UNEP treaty designed to protect human health and the environment from emissions and releases of mercury and mercury compounds. * October 18 – Saudi Arabia rejects a seat on the United Nations Security Council, making it the first country to reject a seat on the Security Council. Jordan takes the seat on December 6. November * November 5 – The unmanned Mars Orbiter Mission is launched by India from its launchpad in Sriharikota. * November 8 – Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda), one of the strongest tropical cyclones on record, hits the Philippines and Vietnam, causing devastation with at least 6,241 dead. * November 12 – Three Studies of Lucian Freud, a series of portraits of Lucian Freud by the British painter Francis Bacon, sells for US$142.4 million in a New York City auction, setting a world record for an auctioned work of art. * November 17 – Fifty people are killed when Tatarstan Airlines Flight 363 crashes at Kazan Airport, Russia. * November 21 – Euromaidan pro-EU demonstrations begin in Ukraine after President Viktor Yanukovych rejects an economic association agreement between the European Union and Ukraine in favor of closer ties to Russia. * November 24 – Iran agrees to limit their nuclear development program in exchange for sanctions relief. December * December 7 – Ninth Ministerial Conference of the World Trade Organization delegates sign the Bali Package agreement aimed at loosening global trade barriers. * December 14 – Chinese unmanned spacecraft Chang'e 3, carrying the Yutu rover, becomes the first spacecraft to "soft"-land on the Moon since 1976 and the third ever robotic rover to do so. * December 15 – Fighting between ethnic Dinka and Nuer members of the presidential guard break out in Juba, South Sudan, plunging the country into civil war. * December 25 – 38 people are killed in the Christmas Day bombings in Iraq. Births * July 22 – Prince George of Cambridge Deaths January ]] ]] * January 1 – Patti Page, American singer (b. 1927) * January 2 – Ladislao Mazurkiewicz, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1945) * January 3 – Sergiu Nicolaescu, Romanian film director, actor, and politician (b. 1930) * January 5 – Fay Bellamy Powell, American civil rights leader (b. 1938) * January 7 – David R. Ellis, American film director (b. 1952) * January 9 – James M. Buchanan, American Nobel economist (b. 1919) * January 11 ** Aaron Swartz, American programmer (b. 1986) ** Nguyễn Khánh, Vietnamese general and politician (b. 1927) * January 14 ** Conrad Bain, Canadian-American actor (b. 1923) ** Danny Beath, British photographer and botanist (b. 1960) * January 15 – Nagisa Oshima, Japanese film director (b. 1932) * January 17 – James Hood, American civil rights activist (b. 1942) * January 18 – Jon Mannah, Australian rugby league player (b. 1989) * January 19 – Stan Musial, American baseball player (b. 1920) * January 21 – Michael Winner, British film director and producer (b. 1935) * January 22 – Said Ali al-Shihri, Saudi Arabian deputy leader (b. 1971) * January 23 – Józef Glemp, Polish cardinal (b. 1929) February ]] ]] * February 1 – Ed Koch, American lawyer and politician (b. 1924) * February 2 – Chris Kyle, United States Navy sniper (b. 1974) * February 4 ** Donald Byrd, American trumpet player (b. 1932) ** Reg Presley, British singer, songwriter and musician (b. 1941) * February 14 – Ronald Dworkin, American philosopher and lawyer (b. 1931) * February 17 – Tony Sheridan, British singer, songwriter, and musician (b. 1940) * February 18 ** Kevin Ayers, British singer, songwriter, and musician (b. 1944) ** Damon Harris, American singer (b. 1950) ** Chieko Honda, Japanese voice actress (b. 1963) ** Otfried Preußler, German children author (b. 1923) * February 19 ** Armen Alchian, American economist (b. 1914) ** Robert Coleman Richardson, American Nobel physicist (b. 1937) * February 22 – Wolfgang Sawallisch, German conductor and pianist (b. 1923) * February 23 – Julien Ries, Belgian cardinal (b. 1920) * February 25 – Carmen Montejo, Cuban-Mexican actress (b. 1925) * February 26 – Stéphane Hessel, French diplomat and writer (b. 1917) * February 27 ** Van Cliburn, American pianist (b. 1934) ** Dale Robertson, American actor (b. 1923) ** Richard Street, American singer (b. 1942) * February 28 – Donald A. Glaser, American Nobel physicist (b. 1926) March ]] ]] ]] * March 3 – Luis Cubilla, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1940) * March 5 ** Arthur Storch, American actor (b. 1925) ** Hugo Chávez, President of Venezuela (b. 1954) ** Paul Bearer, American professional wrestling manager (b. 1954) * March 6 – Alvin Lee, British guitarist (b. 1944) * March 7 ** Peter Banks, British guitarist (b. 1947) ** Damiano Damiani, Italian film director and screenwriter (b. 1922) * March 10 ** Larisa Avdeyeva, Russian mezzo-soprano (b. 1925) ** Princess Lilian, Duchess of Halland (b. 1915) * March 12 – Clive Burr, British drummer (b. 1957) * March 14 – Ieng Sary, Vietnamese-born Cambodian politician (b. 1925) * March 16 ** José Alfredo Martínez de Hoz, Argentine executive and policy maker (b. 1925) ** Jason Molina, American singer-songwriter (b. 1973) * March 20 – Zillur Rahman, President of Bangladesh (b. 1929) * March 21 **Chinua Achebe, Nigerian writer (b. 1930) **Pietro Mennea, Italian athlete (b. 1952) * March 22 – Bebo Valdés, Cuban pianist, bandleader, and composer (b. 1918) * March 23 ** Boris Berezovsky, Russian businessman (b. 1946) ** Joe Weider, Canadian-born American bodybuilder and publisher (b. 1919) * March 27 – Hjalmar Andersen, Norwegian skater (b. 1923) * March 28 – Richard Griffiths, British actor (b. 1947) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Moses Blah, 23rd President of Liberia (b. 1947) * April 2 – Jesús Franco, Spanish film director and screenwriter (b. 1930) * April 3 – Ruth Prawer Jhabvala, German-born British novelist and screenwriter (b. 1927) * April 4 – Roger Ebert, American film critic and writer (b. 1942) * April 6 – Bigas Luna, Spanish film director (b. 1946) * April 8 ** Annette Funicello, American actress and singer (b. 1942) ** Sara Montiel, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1928) ** Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (1979–1990) (b. 1925) * April 9 – Paolo Soleri, Italian-born American architect (b. 1919) * April 10 – Robert Edwards, British Nobel physiologist (b. 1925) * April 11 ** Maria Tallchief, American prima ballerina (b. 1925) ** Jonathan Winters, American comedian and actor (b. 1925) ** Hilary Koprowski, Polish virologist and immunologist (b. 1916) * April 13 – Chi Cheng, American musician (b. 1970) * April 14 ** Colin Davis, British conductor (b. 1927) ** Armando Villanueva, 121st Prime Minister of Peru (b. 1915) * April 17 ** Deanna Durbin, Canadian-born singer and actress (b. 1921) ** Carlos Graça, 6th Prime Minister of São Tomé and Príncipe (b. 1931) * April 18 – Storm Thorgerson, British graphic designer (b. 1944) * April 19 ** Allan Arbus, American actor and photographer (b. 1918) ** François Jacob, French Nobel biologist (b. 1920) ** Tamerlan Tsarnaev, Russian-American terrorist (b. 1986) * April 22 – Richie Havens, American folk singer (b. 1941) * April 26 ** George Jones, American country music singer (b. 1931) ** Maxine Smith, American civil rights activist (b. 1929) * April 28 – János Starker, Hungarian-born American cellist (b. 1924) May ]] ]] * May 2 – Jeff Hanneman, American guitarist (b. 1964) * May 4 ** Christian de Duve, Belgian Nobel biochemist (b. 1917) ** Mario Machado, Chinese-American journalist and actor (b. 1935) ** Morgan Morgan-Giles, English admiral and politician (b. 1914) ** César Portillo de la Luz, Cuban guitarist and composer (b. 1922) * May 6 – Giulio Andreotti, Italian politician, 41st Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1919) * May 7 **Ray Harryhausen, American filmmaker and creator of visual effects (b. 1920) **Romanthony, American singer (b. 1967) * May 8 – Bryan Forbes, English film director, screenwriter, film producer, actor and novelist (b. 1926) * May 13 – Kenneth Waltz, American political scientist (b. 1924) * May 15 – Henrique Rosa, President of Guinea-Bissau (2003–2005) (b. 1946) * May 16 – Heinrich Rohrer, Swiss Nobel physicist (b. 1933) * May 17 – Jorge Rafael Videla, Argentinian politician, 42nd President of Argentina (b. 1925) * May 18 – Nam Duck-woo, 12th Prime Minister of South Korea (b. 1924) * May 20 – Ray Manzarek, American keyboardist (b. 1939) * May 22 – Henri Dutilleux, French composer (b. 1916) * May 23 ** Epy Guerrero, Dominican baseball player, coach, and scout (b. 1942) ** Hayri Kozakçıoğlu, Turkish police officer and politician, 15th Governor of Istanbul Province (b. 1938) ** Georges Moustaki, French singer and songwriter (b. 1934) ** Flynn Robinson, American basketball player (b. 1941) * May 25 – Nand Kumar Patel, Indian politician (b. 1953) * May 26 – Jack Vance, American novelist (b. 1916) * May 31 – Jean Stapleton, American actress (b. 1923) June ]] ]] ]] * June 3 ** Frank Lautenberg, American politician (b. 1924) ** Jiah Khan, Indian actress (b. 1988) * June 6 ** Jerome Karle, American Nobel Prize-winning chemist (b. 1918) ** Esther Williams, American swimmer and actress (b. 1921) * June 7 ** Pierre Mauroy, Prime Minister of France (b. 1928) ** Richard Ramirez, American serial killer (b. 1960) * June 8 ** Yoram Kaniuk, Israeli writer (b. 1930) ** Taufiq Kiemas, 5th First Gentleman of Indonesia (b. 1942) * June 9 – Iain Banks, British novelist (b. 1954) * June 11 – Robert Fogel, American Nobel Prize-winning economic historian (b. 1926) * June 15 ** Heinz Flohe, German footballer (b. 1948) ** Stan Lopata, American baseball player (b. 1925) ** Dennis O'Rourke, Australian director and producer (b. 1945) ** Kenneth G. Wilson, American Nobel Prize-winning physicist (b. 1936) * June 16 ** Josip Kuže, Croatian footballer and coach (b. 1952) ** Ottmar Walter, German footballer (b. 1924) * June 19 ** James Gandolfini, American actor (b. 1961) ** Gyula Horn, Prime Minister of Hungary (1994–1998) (b. 1932) * June 23 ** Bobby Bland, American singer and songwriter (b. 1930) ** Richard Matheson, American author and screenwriter (b. 1926) ** Darryl Read, English singer-songwriter, drummer, and actor (b. 1951) * June 24 – Emilio Colombo, 40th Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1920) * June 26 – Marc Rich, Belgian-born American commodities trader and criminal (b. 1934) * June 27 – Alain Mimoun, French track and field athlete (b. 1921) * June 29 ** Margherita Hack, Italian astrophysicist (b. 1922) ** Jim Kelly, American martial artist and actor (b. 1946) July ]] ]] * July 2 ** Princess Fawzia Fuad of Egypt, Queen consort of Iran (1941–1948) (b. 1921) ** Douglas Engelbart, American computer scientist and inventor (b. 1925) * July 3 – Radu Vasile, Romanian politician, 57th Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1942) * July 12 – Amar Bose, American engineer and entrepreneur (b. 1929) * July 13 – Cory Monteith, Canadian actor and musician (b. 1982) * July 19 ** Mel Smith, British comedian and actor (b. 1952) ** Bert Trautmann, German-born British footballer (b. 1923) * July 20 – Helen Thomas, American journalist (b. 1920) * July 22 – Dennis Farina, American actor (b. 1944) * July 23 ** Emile Griffith, American welterweight boxer (b. 1938) ** Djalma Santos, Brazilian footballer (b. 1929) * July 25 ** Walter De Maria, American sculptor and composer (b. 1935) ** Bernadette Lafont, French actress (b. 1938) * July 26 – JJ Cale, American singer and songwriter (b. 1938) * July 28 – Eileen Brennan, American actress and singer (b. 1932) * July 29 – Christian Benítez, Ecuadorian footballer (b. 1986) * July 30 – Antoni Ramallets, Spanish footballer (b. 1924) August ]] ]] * August 5 – George Duke, American keyboardist (b. 1946) * August 8 – Karen Black, American actress (b. 1939) * August 10 ** László Csatáry, Hungarian war criminal (b. 1915) ** Eydie Gormé, American singer (b. 1928) * August 12 – Prince Friso of Orange-Nassau, (b. 1968) * August 14 – Gia Allemand, American actress (b. 1983) * August 15 ** August Schellenberg, Canadian-American actor (b. 1936) ** Marich Man Singh Shrestha, 28th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1942) ** Lisa Robin Kelly, American actress (b. 1970) * August 18 – Dezső Gyarmati, Hungarian water polo player (b. 1927) * August 19 ** Cedar Walton, American pianist (b. 1934) ** Lee Thompson Young, American actor (b. 1984) * August 20 ** Elmore Leonard, American novelist (b. 1925) ** Marian McPartland, British-born pianist (b. 1918) * August 21 – C. Gordon Fullerton, American astronaut (b. 1936) * August 24 – Julie Harris, American actress (b. 1925) * August 25 – Gylmar dos Santos Neves, Brazilian footballer (b. 1930) * August 30 – Seamus Heaney, Irish Nobel poet (b. 1939) * August 31 – David Frost, British journalist and broadcaster (b. 1939) September ]] * September 1 – Tommy Morrison, American boxer (b. 1969) * September 2 ** Ronald Coase, British Nobel economist (b. 1910) ** Frederik Pohl, American writer (b. 1919) * September 5 – Rochus Misch, German bodyguard of Adolf Hitler (b. 1917) * September 12 – Ray Dolby, American engineer and inventor (b. 1933) * September 18 ** Ken Norton, American boxer (b. 1943) ** Marcel Reich-Ranicki, German literary critic (b. 1920) * September 19 ** Hiroshi Yamauchi, Japanese businessman (b. 1927) ** Saye Zerbo, 3rd President and 4th Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1932) * September 22 – David H. Hubel, Canadian-born American Nobel neuroscientist (b. 1926) October ]] ]] * October 1 ** Tom Clancy, American writer (b. 1947) ** Giuliano Gemma, Italian actor (b. 1938) ** Peter Broadbent, English footballer (b. 1933) * October 3 – Sergei Belov, Russian basketball player (b. 1944) * October 4 – Võ Nguyên Giáp, Vietnamese General (b. 1911) * October 7 ** Patrice Chéreau, French opera and theatre director, filmmaker, actor and producer (b. 1944) ** Ovadia Yosef, Israeli religious leader (b. 1920) * October 9 – Wilfried Martens, Belgian politician, 44th Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1936) * October 10 – Scott Carpenter, American astronaut (b. 1925) * October 11 ** María de Villota, Spanish racing driver (b. 1980) ** Erich Priebke, German SS captain and convicted war criminal (b. 1913) * October 14 – Bruno Metsu, French football coach (b. 1954) * October 16 – Ed Lauter, American actor (b. 1938) * October 20 – Lawrence Klein, American Nobel economist (b. 1920) * October 23 – Anthony Caro, British sculptor (b. 1924) * October 24 – Manolo Escobar, Spanish singer (b. 1931) * October 25 ** Bill Sharman, American basketball player and coach (b. 1926) ** Marcia Wallace, American actress and comedian (b. 1942) * October 27 – Lou Reed, American singer, songwriter, and musician (b. 1942) * October 28 – Tadeusz Mazowiecki, 1st Prime Minister of Poland (b. 1927) November ]] ]] * November 1 – Hakimullah Mehsud, Emir of Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan (b. 1979) * November 2 – Walt Bellamy, American basketball player (b. 1939) * November 7 – Amparo Rivelles, Spanish actress (b. 1925) * November 10 – Richie Jean Jackson, American author, teacher, and civil rights activist (b. 1932) * November 12 ** Al Ruscio, American actor (b. 1924) ** John Tavener, British composer (b. 1944) * November 15 ** Glafcos Clerides, 4th President of Cyprus (b. 1919) ** T. J. Jemison, American clergyman and civil rights activist (b. 1918) * November 17 – Doris Lessing, British Nobel writer (b. 1919) * November 19 – Frederick Sanger, British Nobel biochemist (b. 1918) * November 20 – Joseph Paul Franklin, American murderer (b. 1950) * November 25 ** Bill Foulkes, British footballer (b. 1932) ** Chico Hamilton, American drummer and bandleader (b. 1921) * November 26 – Arik Einstein, Israeli singer, songwriter, and actor (b. 1939) * November 27 – Nílton Santos, Brazilian footballer (b. 1925) * November 28 – Mitja Ribičič, Slovene politician, 25th Prime Minister of Yugoslavia (b. 1919) * November 30 ** Paul Walker, American actor (b. 1973) ** Yury Yakovlev, Soviet and Russian film actor (b. 1928) December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Heinrich Boere, Dutch-German Nazi war criminal (b. 1921) * December 2 – Vernon Shaw, 5th President of Dominica (b. 1930) * December 5 – Nelson Mandela, 1st President of South Africa and Nobel laureate (b. 1918) * December 7 – Édouard Molinaro, French film director and screenwriter (b. 1928) * December 8 – John Cornforth, Australian–British Nobel chemist (b. 1917) * December 9 – Eleanor Parker, American actress (b. 1922) * December 10 – Jim Hall, American guitarist and composer (b. 1930) * December 12 ** Jang Sung-taek, North Korean politician (b. 1946) ** Tom Laughlin, American actor, director, screenwriter, author, educator and activist (b. 1931) ** Audrey Totter, American actress (b. 1917) * December 14 – Peter O'Toole, British-Irish actor (b. 1932) * December 15 ** Harold Camping, American evangelist (b. 1921) ** Joan Fontaine, Japanese-born British American actress (b. 1917) * December 16 – Ray Price, American singer and songwriter (b. 1926) * December 18 – Ronnie Biggs, British criminal (b. 1929) * December 20 – Lord Infamous, American rapper (b. 1973) * December 21 – Peter Geach, British philosopher (b. 1916) * December 23 ** Mikhail Kalashnikov, Russian inventor (b. 1919) ** Yusef Lateef, American jazz musician and composer (b. 1920) ** Vito Rizzuto, Italian-Canadian mobster (b. 1946) * December 26 – Marta Eggerth, Hungarian-American singer and actress (b. 1912) * December 29 ** Wojciech Kilar, Polish composer (b. 1932) ** Eero Mäntyranta, Finnish Olympic cross-country skier (b. 1937) * December 31 – James Avery, American actor (b. 1945) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Martin Karplus, Michael Levitt, and Arieh Warshel * Economics – Eugene Fama, Lars Peter Hansen and Robert J. Shiller * Literature – Alice Munro * Peace – Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons * Physics – François Englert and Peter Higgs * Physiology or Medicine – James E. Rothman, Randy W. Schekman, and Thomas C. Südhof See also * List of international years References Category:2013